A Big Mistake
by PersonWhoWritesStuff
Summary: When all hope of Ron ever breaking up with Lavender is gone, Hermione decides to give Cormac a chance. She soon learns just how big of a mistake that was. Set in their 6th year.
1. Chapter 1

dear readers: sorry this is in a bunch of chapters, i couldnt upload it as one, and i couldn't figure out what was wrong with it, exactly. so i hope you still like it, enjoy!

* * *

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common room, her eyes reading the words in the book in front of her, but her brain on something completely different.

She could not stop thinking about Ron. He was with Lavender, by choice. She had, at one point, felt that he was doing this to get back at her for something, but she never did anything to him, at least not intentionally. This must mean that he didn't like her, at least not nearly as much as she liked him; she deluded herself into ever thinking they could be more than friends. Perhaps he didn't even notice she was giving him the silent treatment, perhaps he liked not speaking to her, perhaps he had finally grown tired of their constant bickering, and the end of their friendship was a relief to him. If this was truly the case, she wished she could go back in time and bite her tongue, all those times she had snapped at Ron, all the times she had continued their argument, when she could've just agreed with him, or let it go.

She had never actually imagined Ron dating someone, which was secretly because whenever she pictured him with a girlfriend, it was always her, and she tried to suppress those thoughts.

As she sat there, thinking, she didn't notice the person come up behind her.

"Hey, Hermione,"

She turned around, a bit startled, "Oh. Hello, Cormac."

He sat down next to her on the couch, "How are you?"

"Um, I'm fine . . ."

"Really? You look a bit off."

Hermione blushed, "I said I'm _fine_!" she snapped.

"Whatever," he shrugged, "What're you up to?"

"Studying." she answered shortly.

"Oh . . . what are you studying?" he asked casually.

Hermione just sighed, "Why are you bothering me?"

Cormac put his hands up in defense, "Sorry, I was just trying to make conversation, didn't realize I was bothering you."

"Well, why are you trying to make conversation with me? There are plenty more people in this room."

Cormac gave Hermione an award-winning, adorably boyish smile, "Because you're cute."

Hermione blushed a bit, and, keeping a straight, unemotional face, said, "Thanks," in a tone that was on the verge of sarcasm.

"It's true," he insisted, "you are very pretty, with your curly brown hair, and those few freckles on your nose . . . and it's adorable how you're always reading . . ."

Hermione got chills all over her body, from the observations Cormac had made about her. Though they were, somewhat, compliments, she didn't like the idea of anyone observing her that closely, and she couldn't help but notice Cormac look her body up and down as he spoke. She then wished Harry were there, he would figure out a way to get Cormac to leave her alone.

"You and I should hang out sometime." Cormac then said. It was not a question.

"I'm busy." She said immediately.

"I didn't even say when!"

"Alright," she said testily, "when?"

"How about tomorrow at-?"

"I'm busy."

"Oh come on," he argued, "Just give me a chance. You'll have fun, I promise."

Hermione sighed, "You just want to 'hang out?'"

"Yeah," Cormac said, shrugging, "I mean, I would call it a date, but you can call it whatever you like . . ."

After quite a long pause from Hermione, Cormac continued, "You know, I don't think you've been on a date with one guy here. Really, what, or who, are you waiting for!"

It suddenly occurred to her that she _was_ waiting for someone . . . someone who would never be available to her, someone that there was no point in waiting for. Hermione sighed, "Fine."

Cormac's face seemed to light up; "Great!" he thought for a moment, "How 'bout I meet you here, at about 7?"

"Um, how late, exactly, are you planning to stay out, because we really shouldn't be out _too_ late . . ."

He shrugged, "We'll only be out a bit past the curfew. We might have to sneak back in, but you don't mind do you? You've snuck back in past curfew before, right?"

"Well, never very successfully . . ."

"Well, we'll just have to be extra careful." He had mischievous twinkle in his eye, which Hermione wasn't too fond of.

She made a mental note to ask Harry to borrow the invisibility cloak; she would not risk getting caught, and getting a detention, for Cormac.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on, that evening, Hermione and Harry were the last ones in the Gryffindor Common room. Ron didn't stick around too long because the moments alone with Harry _and_ Hermione were much too tense.

"So . . . you apparently have a date with McLaggen?" Harry said, wondering if it was true.

"Where did you hear about that?" Hermione asked, astonished.

"It's a small common room; news spreads quickly."

"Right . . ."

"So it's true?" he asked, "You're really going to go on date with that guy?"

Hermione sighed, "Yeah, I suppose. I mainly just agreed so he would leave me alone."

"Well . . . you do know that he's not . . . really, well, a good guy, Hermione."

"I know," she replied, bitterly.

"Okay, just want to make sure. And take care of yourself."

Hermione looked at him sternly, but otherwise smiled, "Harry, I'll be fine."

Harry smiled too, "I know." then he paused for a moment, "Do you think Ron knows about your date?"

She flinched at the word "date" and her heart skipped a beat at the mention of Ron, but she just sniffed and said, "I don't see how that would matter."

"You know he'd be interested in this too, Hermione," Harry said, "He'd also want to tell you to take care of yourself."

"Or he'd be too busy snogging Lavender."

"Hermione . . ." he started reproachfully.

"What?" she snapped, "Am I wrong? Do you really think the case would be any different from that?"

Harry just sighed. He had a feeling she was probably right. He wanted to tell her the reason why Ron was being like this, but he didn't understand himself. Intentionally hurting someone, because they unintentionally hurt him, two years ago, was a bit much, even for Ron.

After a long pause, Harry finally said, "I think I'm going to go up to bed. It's pretty late."

"Right," Hermione agreed, "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry got up to the dorm, he saw that Ron was still awake, sitting in bed, looking at a piece of parchment.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Oh," Ron said, looking up, and putting the paper into a nearby drawer, "Nothing. A note from Lavender."

Harry smirked and changed into his pajamas, "I still don't get what you see in her . . ."

"You, just, wouldn't understand," he replied, shaking his head.

"No, I don't understand. I don't think anyone else does either."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, sharply.

"Never mind," Harry sighed, "Did you hear about Hermione?"

Ron seemed to sit up straighter, but his face and tone stayed the same, "What about her?"

"She . . . has a date with McLaggen tomorrow," He said it with the tone of breaking some bad news to someone.

"_McLaggen_!_ Cormac_ McLaggen!" Ron said, shocked, "I thought she hated him!"

"Yeah, well she ran out of reasons not to go out with him." Harry said simply.

"That's . . . stupid."

"What part of it is stupid?"

"All of it; the whole part."

"I agree," Harry said, "I think it's very stupid for a person, who is a close friend of mine, to decide to go out with someone, who is blonde and annoying, and randomly started showing an interest in them this year. I think that's very stupid."

"Oh, ha-ha." Ron said sarcastically. Although, when he thought about it, it was a bit strange that the situation applied to both him and Hermione, "Lavender's not half as bad as McLaggen."

"She's just as annoying . . ."

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about," he didn't seem mad that Harry was talking about her like that, but more like he was pointing out a fact. He was never really too passionate about Lavender.

"Do you even really like her that much?" Harry asked, skeptically.

"Of course I like her," Ron insisted, "I wouldn't be dating her if I didn't."

"Well, Hermione doesn't like Cormac, but she's going to date him."

"Trust me," Ron said with confidence, "She's not going date him again."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "What makes you say that?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment, "He's just . . . not her type, you know?"

"You think she has a 'type?' What do you think her type is, then?"

"I dunno . . . She'd probably date someone really smart . . ." Ron sighed.

"Maybe," Harry shrugged, "But then again, opposites attract. Or maybe her type is quidditch players, you know? First Krum, now McLaggen . . ."

Ron then got a thoughtful look on his face. After a moment he said, "Yeah, maybe . . . I'm tired, I think I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Yeah . . ." Harry agreed. And the conversation was ended, and they both soon fell asleep.

* * *

thank you so much for reading what i have so far! i hope you liked it, and would like me to continue...


	4. Chapter 4

I really do appreciate all of the reviews so far, so thank you.

This part may have to be rated M rather than T... actually, is T age 13+ or 16+? you know what, it doesnt matter, i read a book with the same situations in my English class in 8th grade. and even so, its not like M rated material is blocked for younger readers, they can still read it if they want.

* * *

The next day, at about 6, Hermione, as usual, was sitting in a chair in the corner of the common room, reading a book. Ron was sitting, on the other side of the room, with Lavender and Parvati, who were talking and giggling, but Ron, himself, was silent. Harry was sitting near them, and he wasn't talking either, just doing some homework.

Cormac McLaggen, however, was upstairs, in the 7th year boy's dormitory, taking a bottle of firewhiskey out of a trunk near his bed, and chugging it down. He didn't drink because he was nervous or anything like that, he merely did it because he liked the buzz, and he thought it made him a more fun person to be around. He made sure he didn't drink enough to make him drunk, he knew that would be very unappealing, and Hermione would notice right away, and probably call off the date. She seemed liked the sort that would do that.

When Hermione realized how close to 7 it was, her stomach churned a bit.

She hadn't done anything special to her appearance for the date; she was even just wearing her uniform, but without her robes over it. She didn't care to try and impress Cormac. In fact, she was somewhat hoping for the opposite effect, so he would not wish to go out with her again.

When Harry noticed how close to 7 it was, he moved over toward Hermione, and sat with her.

"So . . . how are you?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "Just anticipating what Cormac has planned for tonight. I really hope it doesn't go that long. Thanks for letting me borrow your cloak, by the way."

"No problem." Harry then smiled, and took on a mock-parental voice, "Do you want me to tell him to have you home by 10?"

Hermione laughed, "Thanks, but I think I'll be fine . . ."

"So," Harry said, changing the subject, "I told Ron about your date . . ."

"Oh?" she replied, glancing across the room.

"He thinks that you're not going to want a second date with Cormac."

"Well, as dimwitted as he may be, he was probably right about that," she said reasonably.

"Oh, so you don't think you and Cormac are meant to be?" Harry asked, sarcastically.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"Just kidding," he said quickly, then he said more seriously, "but I do hope you have a good time."

She shrugged and pursed her lips, "If I end up having a good time, I'll buy everyone in this room right now a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks."

"Well, you know you're not going to have a good time if you're convinced that you won't."

"I suppose you're right," she sighed in defeat.

Right after she said that, she saw Cormac emerge from the doorway to the stairs.

"And here he is now . . ." She breathed, feeling anxious.

"Good luck," Harry said low, before Cormac got close enough to hear him.

It was the last thing either of them got to say before he came over to them.

"Hey Hermione," Cormac said, with a slight smile.

"Hi." Hermione replied, somewhat stiffly.

It was apparent that Cormac didn't even notice Harry was there, so he cleared his throat and said, "Well . . . see you later, then," and got up and went back to his spot near Ron and Lavender.

As she watched him walk over there, she couldn't help but notice Ron glance up at her. When their eyes met, he looked away as quickly as he had looked at her.

"So," Cormac said, "Shall We?" he offered her his arm.

Hermione just stared at his arm for several seconds, and then stood up, refusing to take it.

"So what exactly are you planning for us to do?" she asked.

"I dunno; perhaps go for a stroll around the grounds. You know, the Black Lake is beautiful this time of night . . ."

"And freezing."

"Well you would bring a jacket," Cormac replied, unfazed.

After a moment of considering, Hermione finally said, "Alright," trying not to roll her eyes or sigh.

Once she had grabbed a jacket, and the two of them had left through the portrait hole, Cormac was suddenly holding a rose in his hand. As he handed it to Hermione, saying, "For you," she couldn't tell if he conjured it magically, or if it was hidden up his sleeve.

Either way, Hermione felt it was actually almost sweet, "Oh, um, thank you," she said, as she took it.

They were lucky enough to not run into any teachers, as they walked down to the black lake.

When they got outside, it was not as cold as Hermione had expected it to be. The Black Lake was glittering in the moonlight. The moon was so bright, it made everything visible in the darkness, so their eyes barely had to adjust.

Hermione looked up at the Whomping Willow, shining in the light of the full moon, and thought of Lupin, and her third year; the dementors, almost being killed by a werewolf, finding out Ron's pet rat was really a person, Her and Ron's first really big fight, Ron in general . . .

She sighed. She didn't want to be thinking about him, especially not now.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Cormac said, looking out at the lake.

An icy gust of wind blew at them, which caused Hermione to shiver. Then she shivered once more, for Cormac had put his arm around her.

"Not too cold, are you?" he asked her.

"No, I'm just fine, thanks." she answered, and hoped Cormac would remove his arm.

He didn't. He just led her toward a near tree, and sat down at the base of it, leaning on the trunk. Because he didn't move his arm, Hermione was forced to sit down next to him.

After a moment, Cormac said, "So, your parents are muggles, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Hermione answered, wondering where he was going with this.

"What are they like?"

She looked at him, "Muggles, or my parents?"

"Well . . . what's it like _living _with muggles? I mean, don't they dress all funny? And they don't read the _Daily Prophet_? Isn't that weird?"

"Er, well, no," she answered, "I mean, I'm used to it. I was raised by them . . . it's just as normal for me, as wizard parents are normal for you."

"And what's a television?" He then asked, "I heard Creevey say something about one once . . ."

This almost made Hermione laugh, "Um, well . . . have you ever been to a play?"

"Yeah,"

"It's like that, only a person can watch it in their house, on a small box. And they can choose what they want to watch."

"Amazing . . ." Cormac looked genuinely impressed, "How do they do it?"

"Well, I don't know exactly _how_ they do it . . ."

"Do you think muggles are often irritable? You know, compared to wizards?"

" . . . Why would they be . . ?"

"Well, they can't use magic for _anything_! I know I would be snapping at everyone, all the time, if I could never use magic again."

"Yeah, but they don't know what they're missing. For example, you wouldn't get irritable for missing your favorite thing on television, would you?"

"I suppose . . ." he agreed, thinking about it, "but it just sounds so bizarre to me . . ."

Hermione smiled; this moment was probably the first that she didn't feel absolutely repulsed by Cormac. He was starting to seem like an actual human being . . .

"You're so pretty when you smile," he then said, "why don't you do it more often?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "There's . . . not really much to smile about these days, is there?"

Cormac didn't have anything to say to that.

After a silent moment, he said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Were you ever dating Weasley?"

Hermione looked up at him. This was the last question she expected him to ask, "Oh, um, no."

"Didn't think so," he said, "but a lot of people thought that you were . . ."

"Really?" she asked trying to sound casual, "Like who?"

"Eh. Doesn't matter."

This answer infuriated Hermione, but she tried to let it go.

After a second moment, even longer than the first, of neither of them speaking, Cormac asked, "You're not having a completely horrible time, are you?"

Hermione smiled again, "No," she answered, "I'm not actually having that bad of a time."

And to her surprise, she actually meant it. That was, of course, until Cormac suddenly started sloppily snogging her.

Hermione pulled back immediately, "Cormac! What are you doing!"

"Oh, come on, Hermione!" he said, looking annoyed, "You just said you're having a good time!"

"That was _not _an invitation for you to start snogging me! I barely even know-"

She was interrupted, however, because he had started it again, and more aggressively this time. It took Hermione several minutes to pull away.

When she finally did, she gaped at Cormac, shocked, and angry. She lifted up her hand, and swung it towards his face, but he caught it before it could slap him.

"Bad idea." he said, and before she could even blink, Cormac started snogging her a third time, this time actually pushing her backwards, so that he was now on top of her.

Hermione struggled, and tried to get to her wand, but before she could, Cormac reached his hand into her pocket, grabbing her wand, and then tossing it, several yards away.

She tried pushing him off with the hand he wasn't holding, but then he grabbed her throat and said, "Stop moving, or I will break your neck."

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. Was this the same person she was talking to a few minutes ago?

She whimpered in response, her voice, it seemed, had stopped working.

When she did completely stop moving, Cormac let go of her other arm, and she soon felt his hand travel up her skirt.

She swallowed when he started pulling her tights and underwear down, and prayed that someone might be walking around the grounds, and find them. No such luck.

"Stop . . ." she said quietly, finding her voice, "Please stop . . ."

The only response she got was the sound of a zipper coming down.

After that, she closed her eyes.

She felt pain worse than she had ever felt before. Deep, scarring, pain. She also started getting the sense of being unclean. All she wanted at that moment, was for it to be over, and to be able to take a hot shower.

She tried thinking of something else. She pictured herself in the library, studying, doing homework, reading, anything. She was alone in the library; just her and the books. No one else.

She soon felt like she was in nightmare. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't. Why was this happening to her?

After what felt like forever, Cormac finished.

She felt most of the pain leave her, and heard him zip up his pants.

When she opened her eyes, he was giving her a hard, cold look.

"If you tell _anyone_," he said as he got up off of her, "I will _hurt_ your stupid friends; Potter, and that Weasley girl. I'd do it, I swear."

He then spit on her, before turning, and walking back up to the castle.

Hermione stayed on the ground for several seconds before finally pulling her underwear and tights back up.

She sat up, leaning against the tree, still in much pain.

She felt almost too weak to move. If she stayed there, however, she'd surely freeze. She wished then, that Harry would start to worry about her, and come down to find her, so at least she wouldn't have to walk back up to the Gryffindor tower alone.

Realizing that she hadn't much choice on what else to do, she eventually got up, grabbed her wand, which was lying several yards away, and took Harry's invisibility cloak out of her coat pocket, slung it over her, and slowly ambled her way up to the building, deciding to go to the library rather than the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

it is deffinately not over yet, there are still more to come. thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

I just want to say: thanks for any and all kind reviews! i absolutely adore them! (i feel cheesy...) but seriously-ahem-i mean _siriusly_ they really make my day. i feel like im saying too much... oh well, im tired...  
and i want to add: this chapter was supposed to go up this morning, but wen i had it all typed up and clicked save, this thing popped up saying "program has stopped working" so i had to retype half of it :(  
ANYWAY, i hope you like it!

* * *

The library was very different from when she was imagining being in it. This was probably due to the fact that it was dark, and no one was expected to be in there this time of night. The only source of light was coming from the moon outside the window.

She didn't care. She immediately headed toward the back of the library, almost at a run.

She stopped in the "W" section, and sat down at a desk near the window. Then she realized that she had stopped in the "W" section, because she subconsciously hoped a book would jump from the shelf and land in front of her, titled "What to do now."

She had no clue what to do. She barely even knew what just happened.

How could it have happened? How could she have let it happen? Despite how much she had always loathed him, she never thought Cormac could be so awful.

Also, what he said about hurting Harry and Ginny- could he really? What if she _only_ told Harry or Ginny, then Cormac would never know she had told anyone. But _could_ she tell either of them? Could she speak the words? She wasn't even sure she could think the words to herself.

But what if she _needed_ to tell someone? Surely this was something a person was supposed to go to a doctor for. Or police.

And what about her parents? If anyone found out about this besides her closest friends, then her parents would surely be the next to know. They would make her talk about it. She would never be able to look them straight in the eye again!

It suddenly hit her- her life was completely different now. What Cormac had done could never be undone; what he had taken, she could never get back.

After a moment, she realized her cheeks were wet. She had been crying.

She hated that he the power to make her feel like this, to make her break down like this. She felt so helpless at the moment. She wanted Cormac to feel the pain he had made her feel.

The sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts.

She held her breathe, as panic raced through her veins. For the first time since she got there, she felt like an idiot for going to the library. She should have just gone up to the Gryffindor tower.

As the footsteps came closer, she quickly stood up, and grabbed the largest book she could find.

Standing perfectly still, and waiting for the one making the footsteps, she held the book up, high above her head, ready to send it flying into someone's face- if needed.

The footsteps got louder and louder, and she gripped the book so hard, her knuckles turned white. She guessed that the owner of the footsteps was around the "O" section, which was not that far.

Then she regretted holding the book in the air, maybe she should've hid instead. But by the time she had made this decision, it was too late; the person had made their way to the "W."

Then Hermione saw who it was, and dropped the book in surprise.

It landed on the floor with a loud "BANG," which made the person jump, "Bloody hell!"

It was Ron.

"What was that all about!" he asked her when he saw who it was that had dropped the book.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone- Nothing! None of your business!" When she remembered the current state that her and Ron's relationship was in, she pointedly looked away as she sat back down at the desk.

"Why are you here so late at night?" Ron asked her. It seemed he was going to try and take advantage of the short moment that she had let her guard down.

"I could ask you the same question." She replied, glaring at the graffiti on the desk in front of her.

"I'm . . ." he paused and looked around, ". . . looking for a book."

"So what are stalling for?" she started picking at the doodle of a heart etched in deeply enough to have carved the wood in the desk, "Can't even handle that simple task? Or did you not know they were all in alphabetical order?"

"I'm only stalling 'cause you scared me with your bloody book!" he snapped.

"Well I think you've recovered by now, so just go find your stupid book and leave!"

"Whatever," he responded icily, turning to walk away, "I hope you enjoyed your date."

At that moment, everything Hermione had temporarily forgotten came back to her in a rush. That, mixed with all of Ron's cruelness for the past few weeks, was too much for her. Tears glazed her eyeballs and it suddenly became harder to breathe. She put the back of one hand over her mouth to hide any quivering of her lip, and the other hand was used to quickly wipe away the single tear that escaped.

None of this went unnoticed by Ron, and at the sight of it, all the coldness inside him melted, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean- I meant it genuinely! I really do hope you enjoyed your date!"

Hermione didn't answer; she was afraid if she opened her mouth she would burst into tears and loud sobs. Instead she just turned and faced out the window.

Ron stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. He knew he supposed to be in a fight with her, and that it would have been a lot easier to just walk away, but he couldn't. Despite the fact that they had not been speaking for a while now, he still considered her to be one of his best friends.

"Hermione . . ." he said slowly, making a decision in his head, ". . . what's wrong?"

She managed to compose herself enough to answer, "Nothing! J-j-just go find your stupid book and leave m-me alone!"

Ron still didn't move. He felt a bit awkward standing there, but something in the pit of his stomach kept him from leaving.

He tried taking on a joking tone, "Oh, come on, Hermione, the date couldn't have gone that bad, to be crying over it . . ."

She didn't turn around, or even make any indication that she even heard him.

"Unless," he continued, "he, like, hurt you or something . . ?" He was only half serious when he suggested that, hoping it was complete ridiculousness to think that was why she was crying.

But when he said this, Hermione stopped sobbing for a moment, and he could see that she lowered her chin. A tear dripped to the hem of her skirt.

"Oh my god," Ron said quietly.

Hermione quickly turned around and stood up, "I have to-"

"He did, didn't he!" Ron looked horrified, disgusted, and angry.

"Just forget it!" she cried, attempting to run past him, but he grabbed her arm before she could get away.

"Hermione! Wait! What happened!" he demanded, as she struggled to break free.

"Let-me-go!" with each word she tugged on her arm, trying to escape his grip.

Ron ignored her, and pulled her over to a bench by a table in the middle of one of isles of bookshelves. He sat down, making her sit next to him on his right. He held her left arm with both of his hands, so she wasn't able to get up and leave. It didn't really matter though, for she had stopped struggling by now.

"Hermione," he said as softly as he could, "what happened?"

"I can't tell you." she said shortly.

"Why not?" he swallowed, "You can tell me anything . . ."

Hermione snorted, "Sure I can . . ." she answered bitterly, "Why do you even care!"

"Because," Ron answered, and though his voice remained steady, his ears were turning slightly red, "as _crazy_ as it sounds, I do, actually, _care_ about you."

Hermione sighed, and looked at Ron's hands on her arm. Slowly, not really knowing what she was doing, she reached over and placed her hand on top of his.

Though it was, truthfully, the last thing he ever expected her to do, Ron didn't act at all surprised by this action, and decided to take it as a good sign, "Please Hermione," he tried again, "just tell me. I promise, I won't tell anyone else, if you don't want me to. It'll just be between you and me. Just tell me: did Cormac hurt you?"

"It was . . . worse than that." She could not will her mouth to form the words needed.

Ron's face turned red, "Did he . . . erm . . ." he cleared his throat, "you know . . . _touch _you . . . or something . . ?"

Hermione turned away from him, answering his question.

"I don't want to talk about it . . ." she muttered.

Ron was silent, and Hermione was not looking at his face.

After an extremely long, drawn out silence, he let go of her arm, stood up, and said, almost casually, "Okay. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go kick Cormac's arse . . ."

This time, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, standing up with him, "Ron! You said you wouldn't tell! You promised!"

"Oh, don't worry, Hermione, I won't be telling him anything. I'm just going to be hitting his face, repeatedly, with my fist."

"He's twice your size!" she warned, "Please! Ron! Just stop!"

Ron did stop. He turned and looked at her, and she let go of his arm.

"Please! Just-just don't do _anything_!" She begged, "Promise me- right now- that you won't _say _or _do_ anything! Just completely forget I told you _anything_!"

He shook his head, "I'm not promising that."

Hermione glared at him, "I _knew _I shouldn't have told you! You said this would just be between you and me!"

Ron looked at her fiercely, "Hermione, this isn't _right_! _You're _the one who needs to tell somebody!"

"I _can't_!" she practically screamed at him, "You lied to me!"

"No! _No_, there is _no way_ that you are going to turn this around, and make me feel like _I'm _the bad guy because I think you need to tell someone!" he looked her straight in the eye, "Either you tell someone, or _I _will."

In a moment of desperation she yelled, "I_ lied_! Okay!"

Ron furrowed his brow, "What?"

"I lied!" she said quickly, "Cormac never actually raped me! I made it up!"

His eyes widened, as he slowly shook his head, "You . . . never said rape . . ."

Hermione's jaw dropped, and she felt heat rush to her face, "I-I meant-"

"He _raped_ you?" Ron features softened, and he looked even more horrified than before, "He actually _raped_ you?"

Hermione just looked at him, tears filling her eyes, threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"Yeah," Ron said, turning around and starting to walk away, "I'm definitely telling someone."

"No! Please!" she screamed again, catching up with him, and grabbing his arm again, "Please don't! If-if you do, I-I'll never speak to you again!"

"You won't be saying that when Cormac is expelled, and you've gotten the - er - medical attention you need, for your sort of situation."

"Please!" she tried pulling on his arm, but he was too strong for her, "I'm begging you! Please stop! Stop!"

At these words, a mad image came into Ron's head: he imagined Hermione saying these things to an awful, evil, smirking Cormac. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was make the tears running down her face disappear.

He did stop, "Alright," he said, turning around to face her, "I won't tell anyone."

Hermione looked him in the eye, "Promise?"

Ron sighed, "Fine. But I'm still going to try to convince _you_ to tell someone."

"You don't understand," she argued, "I could barely tell _you_! How am I supposed to tell anyone else?"

"What if I tell them for you?" He suggested, "Or I could at least go with you, so you wouldn't have to go alone."

"It's not that simple . . ." she whispered.

"I promise you," Ron said, "it can't get any worse if you tell someone. It can only get better from here."

She only sniffed in response.

"Come on," he said softly, "You and me-we'll go to Madam Pomfrey. Right now. Everything will be okay." He held out his hand.

Hermione took several deep breathes, and paused for a while, before finally taking his hand.

When she did, Ron pulled her forward to his side, and put his arm around her.

As they walked out of the library, Hermione said, "Ron? Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What was the _real_ reason you were in the library?"

Ron's face turned red, "Oh. No, it's stupid."

"Come on," she urged, "_I _told _you_ the truth . . ."

"Fine," he admitted, "I was . . . hiding from Lavender . . ."

"Oh," Hermione replied casually, but was suppressing a smile.

"Yeah," Ron continued, unnecessarily, "She's been . . . pretty annoying lately. I'm starting to wonder if she knows my name begins with an R, not a W . . ."

And, to Ron's satisfaction, Hermione smiled bigger, and gave a small laugh, which was exactly what he was hoping for.

* * *

again, sorry it wasnt up sooner, next chapter shuld be up (hopefully) tomarrow. hoped you liked it, please review! thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

okay, so havong a chapter the next day didnt work out :/  
wasn't workin on my computer for a little while, and then wen it was, i had too much homework to go online. sorry...

* * *

When they got closer to the hospital wing, Ron looked at Hermione, "Do you want me to go in with you?"

She swallowed, "You know, I think I'll be alright. Thanks for . . . walking me here." She turned and quickly hugged him.

"No problem," he said, not quick enough to hug her back before she let go.

Right before Hermione was about to go through the hospital wing door, Ron said, "If there's anything you need- anything at all- you can just ask me."

She smiled at him, "Thanks." Then she paused for a moment, and added, "Um, don't . . . tell anyone. You know, about any of this-"

"Of course not-"

"-except Harry."

Ron's face went blank for a second. "Right."

"I'd feel weird if he didn't know," she explained, "He's one of my best friends . . . you know?"

He nodded in agreement.

"But no one else."

"No, of course not. I'm really glad you decided to . . . come here," he said, referring to the hospital wing, "and . . . what I said earlier, about kicking Cormac's arse-?"

"No!" she said at once, "Look, it's really- er- nice that you want to do that, but, he'd know, and I just . . . just-just stay away from him, alright?"

He sighed, "Alright."

After somewhat of an awkward pause, Hermione said, "Once again, thanks . . ."

Then she turned, and went through the door of the hospital wing.

Ron stood there for a moment, and then eventually turned around and headed back up to the Gryffindor tower.

As he walked along, though, he could not help the sickening images drifting in and out of his mind: _Hermione crying . . . Cormac pushing her to the ground . . . Standing over her, laughing madly while she begged for mercy . . . Suddenly Hermione had no clothes on and Cormac was on top of her . . ._

Ron shuddered. He started feeling very ill. He wanted to throw something.

The more he thought about, the angrier he got. By the time he was at the Portrait of the Fat Lady, he was shaking with rage.

"TAPEWORM!" he yelled at her.

"Calm yourself!" she scolded, as the portrait swung open.

Ron walked into the common room, while a furious fire burned in the pit of his stomach. He tried to focus his mind on just two things: finding Harry, and avoiding, basically, everyone else.

But there was a slight flaw in this plan, when he walked into the common room, the first thing he saw was Cormac McLaggen, across the room, talking and laughing with his friends.

He looked so casual. Does he even know how much of an arse he is? How could _anyone_ do something so _awful_, to someone so _innocent_, and then easily just go about their day? Laughing with friends . . .

Cormac then noticed Ron was staring at him. He didn't think anything of it at first, but then he saw the expression Ron was wearing, and he knew that Ron knew.

In a matter of seconds, Ron watched as Cormac's face went from fear, to annoyance, and finally . . . humorous.

Cormac smirked at Ron. Not just because he was half-drunk, and felt almost no guilt for what he did, but because he knew there was nothing Ron could do at the moment. Cormac was surrounded by his tall, strong friends, not to mention the fact that he, himself, was almost twice the size of Ron. He wouldn't have dared to try and pull anything then.

But Cormac was wrong.

Something inside Ron snapped at the sight of Cormac's nasty, smiling face. He ran across the room and lunged himself at that face, knocking Cormac over and landing on top of him.

Cormac received blow after blow to the head. It was mere seconds before the entire common room had gathered around them, not shouting or cheering, but in awe, muttering and murmuring to each other, trying to figure out what they had missed.

Ron ignored them, and just kept hitting. A simple curse, hex, or jinx would not have been enough; he wanted Cormac's blood on his hands.

Once Cormac had recovered from shock, however, he managed to block one of Ron's hits, grab his arm, and punch back.

"You wanna mess with me, yeah?" he said, pushing Ron off of him and standing up.  
His friends laughed and cheered. It was obvious, now, that they didn't need to be too concerned for him, he was much stronger and tougher than his opponent.

Once they started cheering, the rest of the common room started imitating them. "Fight, fight, fight!" they chanted.

Ron only noticed the pain from Cormac's punch for a brief moment, then he too stood up, charging back toward him, fist first. He hit as hard as he possibly could, on every inch of Cormac he could reach.

Even though he was hitting him back, Ron would not quit. His anger far outweighed the pain.

After watching all of this unfurl from across the room, Neville finally decided to get some help. He ran upstairs to the boys' dormitory.

Harry was sitting on his bed, looking at a piece of parchment.

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed when he saw him, making Harry jump, "You better come quick! Ron's completely lost it!"

Harry furrowed his brow, not sure if he heard Neville correctly, "What?"

"Ron! He walked in the common room, then just started _attacking_ Cormac McLaggen! C'mon!" Neville turned around and ran back down the stairs.

Harry quickly stowed away the Marauder's Map, and ran down the stairs after Neville.

When he got downstairs, sure enough, there was Ron, actually fighting Cormac. It was clear that Ron was not in the lead, but every time Cormac hit him, which included some pretty nasty blows to the face, Ron just shook it off and went back for more. He seemed to be egged on by the few hits he got to Cormac.

Without a word to each other, Harry and Neville made their way up to Ron, each grabbing one of his arms, and together they tried to pull him from Cormac.

Ron tried to bat them away, but they were both stronger than him alone.

"C'mon," Harry coaxed, "Let it go."

Ron still tried to pull away from them, but it was no use. They had managed to drag him halfway to the portrait hole already, and in a last moment of fury, Ron yelled, "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Once, they were outside the portrait hole, Ron calmed down a bit, but was still fuming.

After Neville made sure Ron was going to be alright, he went back inside.

When the portrait of the fat lady swung closed behind him, and Harry and Ron were alone, he asked, "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Ron was too angry to answer. He was shaking head to foot. The only thing he could do was tilt his head back to try and stop his bloody nose.

"Was this all about his date with Hermione?" Harry asked, "'Cause if it is, I've got to say, it seems a bit much . . ."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what he _did_ to her!" Ron argued.

Harry seemed to straighten up, and a confused expression filled his face, "W-what-?"

But before either of them could say anything more, the portrait swung open.

Lavender came out into the hallway. A moment later Ginny came out behind her. It was obvious they were not together.

"Won-won!" Lavender yelled, glaring at him with displeasure, "What has gotten into you!"

"It's a long story . . ." he muttered, still glowering at the ceiling.

Ginny didn't say anything; she just seemed intent on hearing this story.

"Well don't do it again!" Lavender demanded, "I can't be dating someone who goes around randomly beating people up, like a madman!"

Harry then felt awkward and uncomfortable about being near the two fighting, and looked at Ginny to see if she felt the same.

But Ginny was looking defiantly at Lavender.

"Don't talk to my brother that way!"

Lavender spun around, "What! You think it _wasn't_ completely mental that he just went and beat up someone!"

"No!" Ginny argued, "I don't think it was! Ron wouldn't just start a fight with an innocent person! He probably had really good reason! Didn't you, Ron!" She turned to her brother.

His face was expressionless, and he looked as though he were thinking deeply about something, "I did." He answered shortly.

"Well!" Lavender snapped, "What was it then!"

"I can't tell you." He said simply.

She looked outraged, "And why not, exactly!"

"Because, frankly," Ron said irritably, "it's none of your business."

Lavender's jaw dropped, and she looked outraged, "Either you tell me, _Ronald Weasley, _or we are over!"

"Oh, look at that," Ron said without thinking, "You _do_ know my real name! And I was just about to ask who this 'Won-won' was . . ."

"That's it!" her face was red with anger. She looked ready to whack Ron, "We're _done_!"

Then, giving the password, she stormed back into the common room.

There was then a very long silence, which, after a while, Ginny broke.

"So . . . why _did_ you start a fight with Cormac?"

Ron was not only surprised, but extremely grateful for his sister sticking up for him, but he could really only give an apologetic shrug and say, "I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can tell you either . . ."

Ginny stayed put, however, "Was it because of his date with Hermione?" she asked, " . . . Were you jealous?"

"No, I wasn't _jealous_," he answered, sounding just a bit annoyed, and his ears going red, " . . . if anything I'm repulsed . . ."

"Actually," she continued, "where is Hermione anyway? I haven't seen her since she left for her date. Have either of you?"

"Hermione . . . will be alright." Ron answered her, "Just go back to the common room."

"Wait-what do you mean 'will be alright?' Why would I have thought any differently?" Ginny looked concerned, "Where is she?"

"She's . . . in the hospital wing," he sighed.

Her eye's widened, "What! Why!" she looked from Ron to the portrait, and then back again, "Was it something Cormac did?"

"I'm sorry, Ginny, I really can't tell you much more," he said reasonably, "Hermione only said I could tell Harry. She'll probably flip when she founds out about the fight I started, anyway."

Ginny looked somewhat annoyed with Ron, but otherwise nodded her head, and went back into the common room.

When she was gone, Harry was about to open his mouth to speak, but the Fat Lady interuppted.

"Are you boys going in or what! You can't stand here all night!"

"Come on," Ron said, and he headed the opposite direction, "I won't be able to go back in there for the rest of the night probably, or at least until McLaggen has gone to bed. We might as well see how Hermione's doing in the hospital wing."

"Right," Harry agreed, "But _why_ exactly is she in the hospital wing?"

"Cormac . . ." Ron shuddered, " . . . _raped_ her."

"What!" Harry looked shocked, "Are you serious!"

Harry turned around, and glared back toward the portrait. Ron could tell what he was thinking.

"Come on, mate," Ron said, gesturing the way they were headed, trying to get Harry to turn back around, "It's enough that she had to tell me twice to stay away from him, and I still went and started a fight."

Harry finally did turn back around, but reluctantly. "How is she?" he asked.

"Well she was pretty shaken. I found her in the library. We got into sort of, a fight, and when I . . . mentioned her date, she started crying. It took a bit, but she finally told me why. I had to convince her to go to the hospital wing."

"That's meantal!" Harry almost yelled, "If Dumbledore knew, McLaggen's arse would out of here before he could say 'troll bogies!'"

"That's what I tried telling her. Hopefully Madam Pomfrey will do something to get that to happen. That is if she even tells her who did it . . ."

* * *

When they got to the hospital wing, Ron saw that every single bed was empty. Madam Promfrey was straightening out the sheets of the nearest bed to the door.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked her.

Madam Pomfrey looked up, "I'm sorry, but she's been taken to St. Mungo's."

"St.-St. Mungo's? Why?" he asked anxiously.

"It was something, in my opinion, a specialist would deal with," she answered.

Ron seemed to understand, but still looked concerned.

"Don't worry," Madam Pomfrey added, "she should back in a day or two. Besides, it is too late for you two to be down here. I'll let you off the hook this time, but don't make it a habbit!"

"Right," he said, "we'll just be going then."

Ron and Harry took their time getting back up to the Gryffindor common room; they were both afraid they wouldn't be able to control themselves if Cormac was still in there.

"Do you think she knew who did it?" Harry asked, after a while, "Do you think Hermione told her?"

Ron thought for a moment, "No idea. I sure hope she did though. I don't think I could stand being in the same school as him, after tonight. He makes _Malfoy_ look like a good guy! How he got into Gryffindor, I'll never know . . ."

"Well, Wormtail got into Gryffindor. People change I suppose."

When they got to the Portrait of the Fat Lady, neither of them were looking foward to going back in the common room.

When they entered it, however, there was hardly half the people that were in there before. Fortunately, Cormac and his friends were not among that few.

But Ginny was, and when she saw them, she went up to them.

"How's Hermione?" she asked.

"She was taken to St. Mungo's," Ron answered in a monotone, not stopping on his way to the boy's dormitory.

"What!" Ginny gasped. She grabbed his arm, making him stop, "Ron, tell me what Cormac did!"

Ron looked at her, "I'm sorry! I really can't tell you!"

"Just stay away from Cormac," Harry added, "and tell every girl you know to, too."

She let go of Ron's arm and took a step back, "You're scaring me . . ."

"Just listen to us," he said, "Maybe Hermione will tell you when she gets back."

Ginny finally gave up on finding out the whole story, but agreed to stay away from Cormac.

Ron and Harry went up to the boy's dormitory right away. They weren't in the mood to hang around in the common room, though, neither of them would likely be getting much sleep that night.

Ron spent the majority of the night thinking about Hermione. He imagined her laying in a hospital bed at that moment. He hoped she was okay.

* * *

hope you liked! please review  
and sorry if there's any mis-spelt words, i had to type the last few lines on word pad, instead of word, so no spell checker


	7. Chapter 7

hope you like this chapter

* * *

It was all dark. She had no idea where she was. She couldn't see her own hand just inches from her face.

Then she heard a voice say, "Hermione?"

And as soon as she heard it, her surroundings filled with light. She was in the library. Ron was sitting on the bench next to her.

"Why did you do it?" he asked her.

Even though she had not been talking to him a moment ago, she knew exactly what he meant.

"I didn't mean to! He made me! He _forced_ me to! I didn't want to, I swear!" she answered.

Ron shook his head, frowning, "No, Hermione. I saw you. You barely even tried. You could have tried harder, if you really didn't want it."

"I was scared, Ron!" she pleaded, trying to get him to understand.

"You let him do it;" his voice was eerily flat, "you barely even struggled."

"If you saw, why didn't you help me!" she demanded.

Ron ignored this question, and turned away from her, "This is why I love Lavender. She's pure and clean. She told me she's saving herself for our wedding night."

Hermione was crying by now.

A loud giggle echoed throughout the library.

Lavender Brown stepped out from behind a book shelf, wearing a long white gown and veil.

"You'd look really good in white," she said, tauntingly, "too bad you'll never be able to honestly wear it . . ."

Ron stood up and walked over to her, taking her hand.

Suddenly a faceless minister rose from the floor. He looked more like Death himself, to Hermione.

The words he spoke were strangely muffled, but Ron saying "I do" was louder than ever.

Lavender then wrapped herself around Ron. They were snogging more passionately than she had ever seen them. She wanted to run out of the room, but she suddenly felt hands grabbing her. Cormac McLaggen appeared out of nowhere, and was pinning her down. He forced her down on the bench, and made her face Ron and Lavender as his hands roamed her body.

The minister disappeared. Hermione was forced to watch as Ron and Lavender undressed each other.

"Stop!" she yelled, struggling to break free, "Stop it! STOP!"

"Hermione-"

"Stop! Stop-!"

"Hermione!"

Hermione woke up. Sweat drenched her forehead. A nurse had waked her up.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

Hermione took several deep breathes, "I think I'll be alright," she whispered, trying not to wake her parents, who were asleep in the arm chairs in the room.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. The nurse finally left.

Hermione had been worrying about how her parents would react, ever since she got to the hospital, by portkey.

When her parents showed up, she had to have the doctor tell them.

Her father had been furious, demanding to know who did it, and that he be locked up in Azkaban, that being the only wizard prison he knew of.

Her mother seemed devastated, almost to the point of tears. She could barely speak.

Hermione couldn't look at either of them. Fortunately, neither of them made her talk about it. But they did try to convince her to tell who did it. She didn't.

The doctor had already done tests on her, but thought it would be best if she spent the night at the hospital. She was amazed at how soon magical doctors could figure out if someone was pregnant. She was also very relieved to learn that she wasn't. There had been a moment of madness where she imagined Cormac McLaggen's spawn growing inside of her for nine months. She couldn't decide how she would feel toward it, and was glad that she would never have to decide. She wasn't diseased either. In fact, she was perfectly fine, despite the ripped feeling inside of her, emotionally and physically.

The doctor suggested therapy, and her parent's agreed. Hermione didn't say anything. They assumed this meant she was in favor of talking to a stranger about what happened to her.

Hermione lied back in the hospital bed, thinking. She felt like she could barely remember anything that happened that night between right before she left with Cormac, and ending up in the library.

And where did this leave her and Ron? Were they friends again? Did she really forgive him, just for happening to be in the library at the right moment? Did he deserve it?

At the moment, she couldn't possibly imagine staying mad at him. Why was she even mad at him in the first place?

She decided then that she didn't care what he did, anymore. This was no time to be mad at anyone.

Besides, Ron only mentioned Lavender once that night, and that was just to call her annoying . . .

She wondered if he had told Harry yet. Had he told anyone else? She supposed she wouldn't mind if he had told Ginny. She felt nauseous, imagining he had told Lavender.

No. He wouldn't do that. Ron was smarter than that.

She also wondered what Cormac did after. How did he feel? Had she been the first of many? She felt sick at that idea. Had she been the most recent of many? She felt worse at that one.

She hoped that Ron did not see him in the common room. He could have very easily given himself away. Then Cormac would know that she told someone.

She hadn't told Ron Cormac's threat, about hurting Harry or Ginny, for a reason. She knew he would just say that Cormac couldn't do that. That it was silly for her to think he could.

But Ron didn't understand.

If Cormac could do what he did to her, what else was he capable of?

She could just see Ron giving Cormac a look, or something that would be completely obvious, ruining it. Though, she couldn't help but be completely flattered of Ron insisting to "kick Cormac's arse."

She thought about tomorrow. Her parents didn't want her to go back to Hogwarts; they insisted she go back home with them. Her father even said he wanted to pull her out of Hogwarts, and send her to an all girls' muggle boarding school. She didn't say anything at the time, but she kept it in her mind that she would never let her parents do that. Her mother would back her up on it.

Though, she did consider going back home for a week, not just for her parents, but she, herself, found comfort in the idea of just forgetting everything, and everyone, for a while. She couldn't even get herself to care that she'd be missing school, and classes. The thought of sleeping in her own bed, sooner than the next break, was just about the best thing she could imagine at the moment.

With this being the last thought in her head, Hermione managed to fall in deep, dreamless sleep, all of her worries temporarily leaving her.

* * *

please review!


	8. Chapter 8

i'm trying to decide if there's anything i want to say before you read this chapter . . . . i'd feel with it just starting right away . . . . nothing i can think of, though . . . . hope you enjoy it! . . . . i guess that was something . . .

* * *

Ron woke up feeling nauseas. He had a headache and his left eye was throbbing.

When he got up and looked in the mirror hanging on the wall of the boys' dormitory, he saw that he had a split lip, and his left eye had a big purple bruise around it.

"Bloody hell . . ." he muttered.

He could barely remember the fight; he had been in such a rage. It was almost like he had been possessed by his anger.

Although, he decided, even if he were given time to think and calm down, he still would have lashed out as he did.

"Whoa . . ."

Ron turned around. Dean and Seamus were both up, and looking at Ron's face.

"Nice black eye," Dean said laughed, "That from the fight?"

"I guess," Ron answered, turning back to the mirror. He lifted his hand up to touch the purple bruise, then winced. It was extremely sore.

"Have fun explaining that to McGonagall," Seamus said.

Ron swallowed. There was no doubt in his mind that Professor McGonagall would hear about this. And he could foresee himself and Cormac sitting in her office, as she demanded an explanation. What would he tell her? What would Hermione do if he told McGonagall the truth?

Maybe he shouldn't have attacked Cormac. It probably ruined everything. Hermione didn't want anyone to know what happened, and after what happened last night, people were sure to go asking around.

Hopefully they would just conclude, as Ginny had, that he was jealous about Cormac's date with her.

Even though that theory did make _him_ out to be the jerk.

But if it's what Hermione wanted . . .

No. Of course Hermione didn't want him to seem like a _jerk_. It Ron's own fault anyway for losing control around Cormac.

For the first time since he had done it, he suddenly felt bad for starting the fight. Yes, Cormac had deserved it, but Hermione had trusted him. Hermione had also trusted Cormac. It seemed unfair that two people should betray her in one night. And Ron was supposed to be the good one, the one she could always trust. Perhaps not in reality, but he at least _wanted_ to be that one for Hermione. He was definitely not off to a great start.

Remembering it was a Sunday, Ron crawled back into his bed. He felt sick enough to stay there all day.

"Ron, you can't stay there all day,"

Ron opened his eyes. He hadn't even realized he had fallen back to sleep. Harry was standing at the end of his bed, and fully dressed.

"We have quidditch practice today," he said.

Ron looked up at him, "Of everything that's happened, how can you think of Quidditch?"

Harry sighed, "Look, I know you're worried about Hermione-I am too- but there's really nothing we can do to help her now. I think we need to go about our day normally."

When Ron just turned his head back into the pillow, Harry continued, "Come on, quidditch will get your mind off things."

Ron sighed and sat up, "Fine," he groaned.

"Meet you down at the pitch," Harry said, then left the dorm.

Ron took his time getting dressed, not feeling at all like going down to the quidditch pitch with everyone else on the team.

Right as he was about to open the door, and go downstairs, Neville entered the dorm.

"Ron," he said, "McGonagall's down stairs. She . . . wants to speak with you. I think she heard about the fight . . ."

Ron sighed, "Great . . ."

When he got down the stairs, he saw Professor McGonagall standing in the common room, waiting for him, Cormac by her side.

When Cormac saw him, he glared at Ron. Ron glared back, and walked up to them trying to keep himself calm.

* * *

"Well!"

Ron snapped his head up. He was sitting in Professor McGonagall's office. Cormac was in the chair next to him.

"Can one of you please give me an answer!" McGonagall asked fiercely, "Tell me why two of my brightest students are beating each other up in the middle of their common room!"

_Brightest Students?_ Ron knew that he himself wasn't exactly highest marks in the class, but _Cormac?_ He was as dumb as a troll.

"What am I supposed to think when a first year student comes into my office, telling me there's been a fight in the common room, and later I find that one of my students has a black eye, and the other a broken nose!"

Ron covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smirk. He had been pretty proud of himself when he found out he had broke Cormac's nose. Cormac, apparently, had one of his friends try to fix it, but it still made him look pretty stupid.

Ron was almost surprised Cormac didn't try to blame him, telling McGonagall that he had started the fight, but Ron supposed Cormac figured that if he told her Ron had started it, Ron would tell her _why_ he had started it. Cormac didn't know that Ron was hesitant on telling McGonagall. He wanted to, he really did. But Hermione didn't want him too, and that's all he really cared about.

Perhaps the teacher's would figure it out, though. Hermione needing to go to St. Mungo's, Ron starting a fight with Cormac, Cormac not ratting Ron out. If the teachers were thick enough to let this all slip past them, Ron was afraid to be at the school.

After a long pause, where neither of them would say anything, Professor McGonagall stood up and sighed, "Well, perhaps Professor Dumbledore will convince you. Wait here while I get him. Maybe you two could talk amongst yourselves, and decide who will tell me why, exactly, this happened."

As soon as the door closed, Cormac spoke. His voice was bitter, "This is stupid. I'm just going to tell her came up and attacked me, and I was just trying to defend myself."

Ron whipped his head toward Cormac. Then said, "Fine. Then I'll just tell her _why_ I attacked you in the first place."

Cormac glared him, "You have no proof of that. She won't believe you."

"No proof!" Ron almost yelled, "How about the fact that Hermione is in St. Mungo's right now, because of . . . what you did to her!"

"It could've been anyone!" he said defensively, though there was a trace of fear in his eyes, "You have no proof that it was me!"

"Oh yeah? What about the fact that you left with her, and were alone with her, right before it happened! And there were many witnesses!"

Cormac's eyes narrowed and his nose flared, but he spoke in calm, yet menacing voice, "Then why didn't you already tell her?"

Ron turned away from Cormac, and answered without thinking, ". . . she didn't want me to . . ."

There was a long pause before Cormac spoke, "Didn't want you to tell anyone, huh? Hmm . . . maybe she liked it . . ."

Ron whipped his head back to face Cormac. He had the same evil smirk on his face that he had right before Ron attacked him.

"Maybe she'd want me to do it again . . ."

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT HER!" Ron bellowed.

Anger flooded his insides. He grabbed the first thing he could see, which was an ink bottle on McGonagall's desk, and hurled it at Cormac, leaving a red mark on his forehead, then crashing to the floor, making a big black puddle.

"SHE ONLY DOESN'T WANT ME TO TELL ANYONE BECAUSE SHE'S AFRAID! SHE'S AFRAID OF _YOU_! YOU PROBABLY TRAUMATIZED HER FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE! WHAT YOU DID WAS SICK AND AWFUL AND YOU CAN ROT IN HELL FOR IT! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M NOT AFRIAD OF YOU! AND I _WILL_ TELL MCGONAGALL WHAT YOU DID! _RIGHT NOW_!"

Before Cormac could say anything more, Ron stood up, and ran out of the office.

He ran from her office, along the shortest route he knew to Dumbledore's office. He got there just as McGonagall and Dumbledore were leaving it.

"Weasley!" McGonagall snapped when she saw him, "I thought I told you to stay in my office!"

"I know, Professor, and I'm sorry," Ron panted, "But the reason I started the fight with Cormac was . . . because . . ."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall said, impatiently.

Ron stared fixedly at a spot on the wall behind the two of them, "He . . . raped Hermione."

McGonagall became speechless. She stared at Ron, almost unwilling to believe what he had said. When one of them finally did speak, it was Dumbledore.

"This is a very serious accusation, Mr. Weasley," he said, "Perhaps you and I should talk in my office." Then he looked at McGonagall, who just nodded and headed back toward her office.

Dumbledore turned back to his own office, and Ron followed.

When they got inside, he sat at the chair behind his desk, and motioned for Ron to sit in the chair opposite him.

"Now, Mr. Weasley," he said, "what's this you say about Cormac McLaggen?"

Ron swallowed, "He . . . do I have to repeat it?"

"Not if you don't feel comfortable doing so. But if you don't mind, could you please tell me why you believe he did this?"

"Hermione told me," he answered immediately, "She left the common room with him, and later on I found her crying in the library. That's why I started the fight with Cormac, and that's why Hermione's in St. Mungo's right now. She didn't want me to tell anyone, though . . ."

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I'm glad you did. This is a very serious crime to commit, and it is always important to tell someone. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"Will Cormac be expelled?" Ron blurted.

"That, I'm afraid, I can't answer. We will look into the proper punishment. If there is nothing else, you may go back to your dormitory. Thank you Mr. Weasley."

Ron didn't want to argue further on the subject of Cormac being expelled, afraid to push his luck, so instead he just nodded, got up, and left.

Rather than going back up to the dormitories, Ron decided to head to the hospital wing.

He tried not to get his hopes up, but when he got there, he was still disappointed to see every single bed empty. He knocked on Madam Pomfrey's office door.

She opened it, "Yes? Can I help you?"

Ron swallowed, "I-I . . . was just wondering, if you . . . knew when Hermione would be back?"

"I believe I told you last night," she answered, "she should be back in a day or two. And it hasn't even been a day!"

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about her."

"Well, she's in the best hands right now, so don't you worry. Besides, trust me, when she gets back, you'll be the first to know."

Ron hesitated for a moment, standing in the doorway, hoping she would say something else, but eventually gave up, mumbled, "Thanks," and left.

* * *

He headed down to the quidditch pitch. He was hoping that practice would have ended before he got down there, since he had to go speak with McGonagall, but he knew it would probably be for a few a hours.

When he got down there, he saw the whole team, except himself, flying around in the air. Ron sighed, if other people had not shown up, Harry might've made this one short, but no, everyone was here.

He got into the changing room, and tried to be quick, but while he was in there, Harry came in.

"Where, the hell, have you been?" he asked.

"McGonagall found out about the fight," Ron said, "I had to go talk with her, in her office, with McLaggen."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "What'd you tell her?"

Ron paused, then looked Harry directly in the eye, "The truth."

"The . . . truth?" Harry asked, "You mean . . . everything?"

Ron nodded.

"What'd she say? Did she believe you? Is Cormac going to be expelled?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"_She_ didn't say anything. Dumbledore wanted to talk to me. I think he believed me, or at least he knew I wouldn't lie about something like that. He wouldn't tell me if Cormac would be expelled or not. I also went to the hospital wing," he added, "Madam Pomfrey doesn't know when Hermione will be back, but it might be later today."

Harry didn't look surprised that Hermione wasn't back yet. "We could go check again later, after practice," he said.

"Right," Ron agreed.

Then they both left the changing room, and out onto the quidditch pitch.

* * *

When quidditch practice _was_ over, both Ron and Harry changed as quickly as they possibly could.

When they got up to the hospital wing, though, they both extremely disappointed to hear that Hermione would not be back for at least a week.

"A week!" Ron's jaw dropped, "Why! Is she alright! Is something wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong," Madam Pomfrey assured him, "And she's fine. She's just going to be staying with her parents for week, for personal reasons."

Ron's stomach dropped.

He had conflicting feelings. He understood why she'd want to be away from school for a while, and that her parents would want to be with her, but at the same time, he wanted to see her, hear from herself that she was alright, be with her himself.

But, he figured at that moment there was really nothing he could do to convince her parents to let her go back to school, so he would just stick with writing to her, as soon as he got back up to his dorm.

* * *

sorry this chapter took so long, i've had a lot of homework to do before winter break. literally had 3 papers to write, one had to be in spanish...wasnt fun...  
anyway, hope you liked, please review and:

MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HANUKKAH/HAPPY KWANZAA/GENERIC WINTER GREETING!


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione looked around. Every time she came home from school there was always a thin layer of dust that appeared there while she was gone. She didn't notice it this time, she was too relieved to be back in her own room.

She fell back on her bed and closed her eyes. When she fell back asleep in the hospital, the dreams had thankfully stopped, but she couldn't help but wonder if there was any truth in them.

There was a good chance Ron wasn't completely disgusted by her, since he was very kind to her in the library. Furious with Cormac. Convinced her into telling someone and seeking help. This meant he care . . . right?

He must have. Perhaps they would be friends again when she got back to school. Perhaps they'd even write to each other before then.

She would want to write to him right then, but she felt exhausted and worn out. However, as soon as she thought this, she saw something feathery and white flying outside her window. As it came closer. She saw that it was Hedwig.

Hermione opened her window to let the bird in.

Hedwig landed on her desk, and stuck out her leg. Hermione untied the letter from it, and muttered, "Thanks Hedwig," as she opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Ron told me what happened to you, and I hope you're feeling well. Madam Pomfrey told me and Ron that you're going home for a week. I'm really angry with McLaggen, and so is Ron, of course. In fact-I don't think he'd want me to tell you this-but he started a fight with him right after you left. He got a black eye but other than that he's fine. He ended up breaking McLaggen's nose._

_Also-don't get mad-Ron ended up telling Dumbledore and McGonagall. He reckons you'll be really mad at him, for the fight and telling, but I don't think you should be, and hope you're not. He's really just trying to look out for you. He said McLaggen was saying horrible things about you when the two were alone in McGonagall's office. He said he couldn't stand it, and needed to do something._

_Also, Ron broke up with Lavender. Or she broke up with him. Either way, Ron's not too upset about it, in fact he doesn't seem to really care at all. And we were both wondering if we could tell Ginny, she was really worried and upset when she heard you were sent to St. Mungo's._

_Hope you're well,_

_Harry_

Just seconds after she read it, a much smaller owl came zooming into her room. Hedwig hooted in disproval at this owl. It was Pigwidgeon.

"Pig!" Hermione scolded, when the bird would not stay still. She knew this letter would be from Ron, and was eager to read it.

After a while she managed to get the letter off of his leg and open it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? Pomfrey told me you were going home for a week. I really hope you're alright._

_I know Harry will probably tell you anyway, and I'd rather you hear it from me first, but I, sort of, got into a fight with McLaggen. Before you get mad, hear this- I broke his nose! So . . . yeah. I don't feel bad about it, except for the fact that I told you I wouldn't. I get it, if you're angry though, even Lavender was angry. She broke up with me right after. I don't really care, though. _

_Also, I, well, told McGonagall and Dumbledore. I'm really, really, sorry, but they needed to know! I was honestly just trying to do the right thing. You didn't hear what McLaggen was saying about you._

_I really hope you can forgive me, but I guess I understand if you're too angry._

_Once again, I'm really sorry,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Harry and I were wondering if we could tell Ginny what happened, she's worried about you too._

After reading both letters, Hermione sighed. It was odd, she knew she told Ron not to do or say anything to Cormac, but he did, and she told him not to tell anyone, but he did, but she didn't feel angry. She thought she would feel angry, but the anger would not come to her. Instead she felt more . . . relieved. And how she felt toward Ron was more along the lines of . . . pride? Gratitude? Appreciation? Something like that . . .

She sat down at her desk. She could tell Hedwig wasn't going to leave until she got Hermione's letter back to Herry. Pigwidgeon probably wouldn't know to leave until he saw Hedwig leave.

She pulled out a piece of parchment and quil.

_Dear Ron,_

She would've wrote to Harry first, but the words in her letter to Ron were already forming in her head.

_I'm alright. And I'm not angry with you for the fight with Cormac, or telling Dumbledore and McGonagall. I'm just worried about how much trouble you got in. And Harry told me you got a black eye. Are you all right? Honestly, it wasn't that smart, but I suppose it's pretty cool you broke his nose._

_I don't mind if you tell Ginny, but no one else._

_Also, promise you'll look out for her and yourself. If he's not expelled for this, you know he'll try to start another fight, or something worse. I'm worried about you two, and Harry as well. So please be careful, and don't you try to start another fight either._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

She pulled out a second piece of parchment, right as she heard her parents calling for her to come downstairs.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm alright, and I'm not angry with Ron. I told him you two could tell Ginny. _

_I hope you are well, and that you don't get into any trouble. Also, keep Ron out of trouble._

_Sorry I can't make my reply much longer, my parents are calling me, and I didn't want to make Hedwig wait._

_See you next week,_

_Hermione_

She quickly tied both letters to each of the birds' legs, watch them fly out the window, and made her way downstairs.

* * *

a short chapter, and its been a while, i know, but i've been getting ready for exams, so ive been super busy.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione's parents were sitting on the couch. They both looked extremely serious and reproachful.

Hermione sighed as she sat in the chair across from them. She had feeling she knew what was coming.

"We'd like to talk to you," her mother said calmly.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said immediately, "But I just don't think I can talk to you two about this . . ."

"We know," her mother said, "That's why we think it would be best if you went to see a psychiatrist. We think you do need to talk to _someone_ about this."

After a moment, Hermione shook her head, and tried to keep her voice reasonable, "How am I supposed to talk to a stranger about this . . ?"

Her father spoke this time, "We'd like you to at least try, and go to the first session. If you decide it really doesn't work, we promise we won't make you go again."

Hermione didn't say anything. She had a feeling it was unlikely that there was anything she could say to get herself out of this. Besides, she would only have to go to one session.

* * *

Later that night, there was a tapping on Hermione's window. When she looked up, she saw Hedwig outside.

"Back already?" She muttered to herself, getting out of bed. She hadn't expected a response until tomorrow, especially not from Harry.

When she retrieved the letter, Hedwig left almost immediately. Hermione was glad she didn't expect a reply so late.

When she opened the letter, she found that it wasn't from Harry.

_Hermione-_

_Don't tell Harry but I've borrowed Hedwig; she's much more reliable than Pigwidgeon. _

_Ron told me what happened. I can't even believe that disgusting parasite of a person would do something like that! I'm going to tell every girl I know to stay away from him! But I promise I won't tell anyone what happened._

_Also, he told me you won't be back for week. I'll miss you._

_I really hope you're doing well, and feeling better._

_-Ginny_

Hermione smiled. Strangely, it felt good that Ginny knew. Perhaps because she was sure Ginny would be able to convince the rest of the girls at Hogwarts to stay away from Cormac, if she couldn't.

* * *

When Hermione's parents told her they wanted her to speak with a psychiatrist, she didn't realize it meant they had made an appointment for her in the afternoon of the next day. Especially since they didn't tell her until that morning.

Because her dad had to go to work, it was just her and her mum in the car.

After a long silence in the car, her mum spoke, "I know you don't want to talk about it, but I at least encourage you to tell someone who did it."

"Ron already told Dumbledore, and McGonagall, who did it, so . . . don't worry."

Her mum looked confused, "Ron? Weasley? I thought you weren't speaking with him . . ?"

"I am now." Hermione said shortly. She didn't feel like explaining the whole story to her.

"Oh," her mum could tell she wasn't in the mood for talking, "Well . . . that's good."

Neither of them spoke again, until they arrived at the building that the office was in.

"I have a few errands I need to run," her mum said, "but if you want, I could go in the waiting room with you, and stay until she's ready to see you?"

Hermione sighed, "No, its fine. What floor is it?"

"Third." she answered, "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, then got out of the car.

"See you in an hour," her mum said before she could close the door. She waited until Hermione walked through the front door of the building before driving off.

The lobby of the building was sickeningly generic for a place where psychiatrists worked. The walls were salmon-pink, there was a rather loud fountain in one of the corners, and some eerie new age music was playing from an unseen source. She was grateful the music didn't follow her into the elevator.

The third floor was fortunately a lot simpler. Plain white walls, plain grey chairs, and a small table with random magazines sitting on top. There were two doors leading into the waiting room, one on each side of the room.

Sitting down in one of the chairs, she picked up one of the magazines. It took her a moment to remember that the pictures in these magazines _shouldn't _be moving.

One of the doors opened, and Hermione looked up, but it was just a girl, around her age, exiting one of the offices.

She went back to her magazine, but then the girl spoke, "Hermione? Hermione Granger?"

Hermione looked up. She did vaguely recognize the girl. She quickly tried to rack her brains for a name, but nothing came up.

"It's Genie. Genie Ross."

"Oh, right. Good to see you!" That was a lie, of course. Hermione remembered comparing Pansy Parkinson to this girl in her first year at Hogwarts. Pansy was just less subtle with her insults.

"You too," Genie said in a sugary voice, "Wow. I haven't seen you since-what was it?-sixth year? What happened to you?"

"Oh, I was accepted into a boarding school . . . in France . . ."

"Oh, really? What's it called?"

Hermione thought for a second, "Er . . . Madam Maxime's School for Young Women."

"Ouch," she said, "An all girls' school? I would just _die_!"

_Sure you would_, she thought bitterly, "Well, there's a boy's school pretty close by, so it's not that bad."

"Oh. Well that's good." Then after a moment, Genie said, "So, what are you in for?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, you must have done something to get sent back all the way from France, then have to come see a psychiatrist?"

Immediately, Hermione wanted to tell this girl that it was none of her business, but instead she said, "What did you do?"

"I was caught shoplifting," she said as casually as telling the time of day, or commenting on the weather, "You?"

Hermione let out a breath, "The only thing I did wrong, was agree to go on date with this guy . . ."

Genie raised her eyebrows, "Oh. Weird. Well, I think my mum's probably waiting for me in the parking lot. See you later."

With that, she left, and Hermione thanked God that "see you later" was just an expression.

When five minutes of mindlessly flipping through the muggle magazine had passed, the door opposite the door Genie had come out of opened, and a lady with dark brown hair, dressed in business-casual attire came out. "Hermione Granger?" she asked.

When Hermione nodded, she said, "Hi, I'm Virginia Brady."

Silently, Hermione stood up and followed her into the office. It was painted white. On one end there was a grey armchair, with several black and white photographs of flowers, fences, and bikes above it, and on the other end there was a gold love seat, with a giant painting of a bare tree above it. On the wall that the door was on, there were many framed certificates. There was a plant in one corner, and a small table with a phone and a note pad. Hermione hoped that she wouldn't be writing down everything that was said.

"Please, have a seat," Virginia said, gesturing toward the love seat. She sat in the armchair herself.

"So . . . you're parents told me why they wanted you to come here. What are your thoughts on this?" She said, once Hermione was seated.

She looked up at her, "On . . . what, exactly?"

"Well, when this happens to some people, it can take weeks for them to come forward and tell someone about it, and, according to your parents, this happened to you just two days ago. What made you decide to tell someone?"

Hermione swallowed, "Well, actually a friend convinced me to tell someone . . ."

"And what convinced you to tell your friend?"

"Oh-um-well, I wasn't actually planning on telling him . . . he sort of got it out of me."

Virginia cocked her head to one side, "Can you tell me the whole story?"

Hermione bit her lip and said to her lap, "Um, well, right after . . . I went to the library-the school's library-and he found me in there. We were-sort of-in a fight at the time, so he said something sarcastic about my date with the person who . . . anyway, then I almost started crying, and, I guess he felt bad, so he . . . eventually got me to tell him what happened."

Virginia smiled, "He must really care about you, to be trying to figure out what's wrong, and convincing you to seek help, even if you two are in a fight?"

"Well he has been one of my best friends since I was twelve," She said immediately.

"How did you two become friends?"

Hermione wondered what this had to do with why she was there, but otherwise decided to go along with it and answer, "He saved me from a troll-I mean he . . . defended me when this person-a _troll_ of a person-was making fun of me."

Virginia nodded, "And . . . is he a rather passionate friend?"

Hermione furrowed her brow, "Um . . . well, I suppose he can be, at times. He definitely cares about his friends-and his family." She felt this conversation was getting off topic.

"What was his reaction when you told him what happened to you?"

The corners of Hermione's mouth turned up, but only the slightest bit, "He was actually really upset. He threatened to tell someone unless I did myself. Thinking about now, though, I can't say I blame him. He also . . . tried beating up the person who did it. I mean, it wasn't the smartest thing he's ever done, but . . . still."

After an awkward pause, in which Hermione wondered if Virginia could tell she was finish talking, Virginia said, "Can you tell me the whole story of what happened?"

She thought for a moment. She didn't know exactly what Virginia was looking for. In the end, Hermione decided she'd rather tell the story, than admit it was almost painful to repeat everything, "Well, this . . . guy . . . he came up to me one night, and suggested we . . . hang out sometime. I eventually agreed, just to get him to stop bothering me. The next night he took me down by the lake-near the school-and we were just sitting under a tree, talking. No one was around . . ."

She stopped talking. She figured Virginia could tell what happened after that, without her having to go into explicit detail.

Virginia thought for a moment, "What was your relation with this person before you agreed to hang out with him?"

"Um, well, I've only seen him around my school before. He has talked to me a couple of times. Also, we were both in this . . . club that one of the teachers started for, apparently, brighter students."

"So you weren't particularly close with him?"

"Not at all."

Virginia asked Hermione many more questions as the session continued, and Hermione answered, whether reluctant to or not. Finally, almost an hour had passed.

"Well, our time for this session is almost up, but before you have to go, I just want to tell you that what you have been through is a very traumatizing experience, and you have been handeling it very bravely. Also, no matter what has happened to you, it shouldn't change who _you_ are as a person. If you'd like to meet again, or even just talk on the phone, please feel free to call me, okay?"

As they both stood up, Virginia smiled and handed Hermione a business card.

She nodded and took it, even though she had no intention, whatsoever, of calling. This whole experience had been awkward enough, and it wasn't like she had felt any better than before the session started.

Down in the parking lot, her mum was already waiting for her.

"How did it go?" she asked, when Hermione opened the car door.

Hermione looked up at her mum, "You said I wouldn't have to go again, right?"

She frowned, "No . . . but was it really that bad?"

"It felt like a waste of time," Hermione sighed, "And it was really awkward talking to a stranger about all of this."

Neither of them said anything for a good five minutes after that.

Then her mum asked, "You said Ron told your professors who did it, right? How did _he_ know who did it?"

Hermione sighed again, "Because . . . I was-sort of-supposed to be on a date with that guy, when it . . . it happened. Then afterward, he found me in the library . . . and he got me to tell him what happened."

"You're not mad at him for telling them, are you?"

"No," she said, "I'm not mad."

"Good," her mum half-smiled, "I've always liked that Ron. He seems like a good kid."

* * *

sorry its been a while, hope you liked this chapter. short, i know :\ but please review!


	11. Chapter 11

sorry its been a while :/

but, here you go, chapter 11!

* * *

Throughout the week, Hermione had been owling Harry and Ron. They tried to keep her updated with everything that was happening at school, but it seemed there was a significant amount of information Harry had put into his letters, that Ron had neglected.

One thing Harry had told her was that Ron hadn't even touched a single text book since she left. It didn't sound too worrisome for Ron, but he usually at least tried to do the assignments. The most troubling tidbit was that he hadn't been eating, and always seemed distracted at quidditch practice.

Hermione supposed Ron wasn't telling her any of this because he wasn't aware of it himself. Though it did worry her, she couldn't quite figure out what she could say in one of her letters to him that would get him to feel better. She would have to rely on Harry and Ginny to comfort him until she got back, and she had inkling that they weren't doing a very good job . . .

She knew this whole thing was "technically" about her, but couldn't someone stop focusing, for a moment, on how _she_ was feeling, and keep Ron from starving himself?

Of course, every time she thought something like this, she'd feel ridiculous. Ron couldn't possibly be upset enough to need looking after. She was just getting herself worked up, is all.

Another thing Hermione noticed about Ron's letters, is that he didn't seem in any way upset about Lavender. Though rather than being surprised by this, Hermione felt like this was something she knew would happen, but it just happened sooner than she thought. Though she did try making up for her lack of guilt by telling herself that Lavender was a pretty girl, who could easily have any other boy in Hogwarts, she and Ron had nothing in common, anyway, and it wasn't like _he_ broke up with _her_.

Of course, since Ron told her it was over between them, Hermione had been having better dreams, none like the one she had in the hospital.

She hadn't even thought of Cormac, except when she received a letter from the school saying that when she got back, she would have to confirm what Ron had told Dumbledore.

More than anything, this panicked her. When she wrote about it to Ron, he, however, seemed pleased.

_But this is a good thing, Hermione! _He had written, _If you tell Dumbledore, McLaggen will have to be expelled! You'll never see that arse again! It'll all be fine, I promise. Harry, Ginny, and I are all behind you. Dumbledore can't, and wouldn't ignore the four of us telling him what happened. I promise, when you come back, you'll be safe, and McLaggen'll be packing his trunk._

Ginny and Harry had the same attitude. Ginny even reminded Hermione that it meant Cormac wouldn't be able to try anything with any of the other girls.

Also, the three of them noticed that Cormac hasn't been seen at all lately, in the common room after class or in the evenings. Ron reckons he's on some sort of probation, and he has to spend any time out of class with a teacher.

She hoped this was true, rather than Cormac being out, doing God-knows-what. At least if he was in the common room, Harry and Ron could be watching him.

There was also the fact that her absence had not gone unnoticed.

If a student asked a teacher where she was, the teacher would tell them she went home for a week, for personal reasons.

This answer was, understandably, unsatisfactory, so Harry, Ron, and Ginny found themselves cornered quite a few times by their peers.

When this happened, they would usually tell them that either they didn't know, or she was extremely ill.

Ginny even unthinkingly claimed Hermione had spattergroit, after being asked far too many questions by Colin Creevey.

"I bet she looks a right lot better, with those pustules all over her face," Malfoy had said, overhearing this.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ginny yelled at him, pulling out her wand, "Or I'll hex you straight to the hospital wing!"

Unfortunately, Ginny was never able to perform the bat-bogey hex, for Snape had come round the corner, and she quickly stowed away her wand, knowing he would only favor Malfoy in the end.

Even Lavender was curious, but given how things ended between her and Ron, she had Parvati ask Harry. He just told her Hermione wasn't feeling well.

The rumors about Hermione had spread quicker than fiendfyre. Eventually, however, someone had put two and two together, noting that she hadn't been seen since she left for her date with Cormac, and that Cormac hadn't been seen out of class since then either. Not to mention that it provided an explanation as to why Ron had lashed out at Cormac. Soon, it seemed everyone in Gryffindor, and almost everyone in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, had the right guess as to why Hermione was gone. The Slytherins were too horrible to mind themselves with what traumatizing event did or didn't happen to some Gryffindor mudblood.

"It's all my fault," Ron said, grumpily, one day at breakfast, "if I hadn't got into that fight, no one would probably know . . ."

"Well if you didn't try to beat up McLaggen, you know one of us would have, anyway," Ginny said, referring to her and Harry.

"It's true," Harry agreed, "I still wish I had gotten a piece of him, after you told me what he did."

"Yeah, but Hermione's going to think it's all my fault everyone knows." Ron replied, staring at his bacon.

"No one actually _knows_," Ginny corrected, "It's still just a rumor until Hermione confirms it herself. We can still deny it when anyone asks."

As if perfectly timed to prove her point, Neville came and sat with them.

"I wanted to ask you all," he said in a low voice, more toward Ron, "Is what people saying about Hermione true?"

Harry looked at him blankly, "What are people saying about Hermione?"

Neville looked sheepish and uncomfortable, "You know," he said, "about her and Cormac . . ? What he _did_ to her . . ?"

When none of them answered him, he continued, "Well . . . if it is true, I hope she's alright. And I can't say I blame you for attacking him . . ." he said to Ron.

"Hermione will be alright, Neville," Ginny said, "She's _really_ just not feeling well . . ."

It was obvious he wasn't convinced, but he could tell they didn't want to tell him anything, so he just nodded, and left, and for that, they were thankful.

Harry and Ron had also been asked by Dean, Seamus, Ernie Macmillan, and Justin Finch-Fletchy, while Ginny had been asked by almost every girl in her year.

One day, while Ron was walking to class by himself, Lavender came up to him, sniffling and almost in tears.

"R-Ron?" she sniffed, as he watched her apprehensively, "I-I want you to kn-know, I-I heard ab-b-bout w-what happened to Her-Her-Hermione"-she sobbed at the name-"and I'm really, really sorry I y-yelled at you for beating up that-that-that _scum_! And I think it was really, really sweet that you did that for her, and I hope she's okay . . ."

Ron panicked, as Lavender suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and began weeping into his shoulder.

"I think you t-two will make a really cute couple . . ." she sobbed into his ear.

Ron had no idea how to react to this, or what to do. Luckily, though, Lavender let go of him before he had to decide.

"Er-thanks, Lavender," he said, feeling extremely awkward, "I . . . er, appreciate it . . ." he was too in shock to remember he was supposed to be disclaiming this rumor, and it wasn't until Lavender had left before he did remember, and he had processed what she said about him and Hermione being a couple. Thinking about it, though, he was glad he didn't have the chance to correct her on that.

Hermione, all the while, had been spending an unusual extra amount of time with her parents.

After her appointment, her mom had picked up her dad, then the three of them went out to a restaurant. A family chain restaurant.

Hermione's dad seemed to understand when her mum told him that the psychiatrist didn't really do anything, but Hermione could tell he was still annoyed he had to pay for something that ended up being completely useless.

Though, Hermione found it hard to feel bad, since she recalled telling them both she wouldn't be able to talk to a stranger about this.

It felt strange, for Hermione, to be at muggle restaurant, since she had not been to one in years. She had to catch herself when she almost ordered a butterbeer. She covered it by telling the waitress she had said "root beer."

When the waitress walked away, her mum looked at her, "Does butterbeer have alcohol in it . . ?"

Hermione sighed, "No . . . well, maybe a small amount, but so small that they serve it to minors at the Three Broomsticks."

For a split second, her mum looked shocked, but Hermione quickly said, "All the professors know about it, and they wouldn't let the students go there if it was bad!"

She still didn't look convinced, so Hermione continued, "You'd have to drink more butterbeers than humanly possible to even feel a little tipsy . . ."

"Alright," her mum said, then trying to change the conversation, or perhaps just start a real one, she said, "How have your friends been? Harry, Ginny, and I suppose Ron?"

"Oh, you're speaking with Ron again?" her dad asked, looking up from his menu.

Hermione gave her mum an annoyed look.

"I like to read your letters home too, you know," her dad said defensively.

"Ron found her in the library after it happened," her mum whispered, "apparently he told the professors who did it."

"Good," her dad said firmly, as Hermione laid her head down on the table, wanting to pretend the two weren't there, "I'm glad there are still some decent teenage boys out there . . ."

"But now you know that you _can't_ know who to trust," her mum commented, then continued to her dad, "Hermione was supposed to be on date with the boy at the time."

"What! ?" he boomed, making the table across the way from them look over. Then he said in a quieter voice, "Who said you were allowed to start dating! ? That's it, you're not dating again until you're married!"

Hermione sat up and raised an eyebrow at him, "How would that work . . ?"

"Arranged marriage," he answered, "I'm sure we could find a nice boy at church for you . . ."

"You don't go to church . . ."

"Well I'd be willing to start if it meant your safety!" her dad said indignantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew it was an empty threat.

The waitress brought their drinks, interrupting their conversation. When she left with their orders, her dad took on a much more reasonable tone.

"Hermione, you're my one and only daughter. In my eyes, you're still a little girl. You can't blame me for freaking out when I find out you've started dating, _especially _after what just happened to you. So, I'm sorry, but I'd prefer it next time if you got our permission before going on a _date_ with someone."

Before Hermione could even say anything, her mum spoke up, "Actually, I think Hermione is old enough to make wise decisions on her own. She shouldn't need our permission every time she wants to hang out with someone."

Her dad looked at her mum like she had lost her mind, "Well _obviously_ that's not true!"

"Think about it," her mum argued, "do you really think if Hermione had mailed us before she went out, it would've prevented things from happening?"

"Of course it would have! She barely knew this boy! I would've said no!"

"Yes, but do you really think that would've stopped her from going out with him?"

"Actually it might have . . ." Hermione said.

Both of them looked at her.

"I didn't really like him anyway. I only went out with him so he would stop bothering me," she admitted, "If I had the excuse that my parents didn't want me to, I probably wouldn't have gone . . ."

Her dad gave her mum a look that seemed to say _see?_

"But," she continued, a blank look on her face, "I honestly don't see myself going on any more dates for a while . . . so don't worry."

Her dad looked satisfied, but her mum gave her a pitying look.

"Hermione . . ." she said slowly, "I understand your decision in this . . . but I want you to know that what happened to you shouldn't ruin dating for you. Perhaps you shouldn't for a while, but I don't want you to wait _years_ before you give another boy a chance. Perhaps you should date someone you've been talking to since your first or second year? Maybe someone from Ravenclaw, so they'd be smart?"

"I haven't really been talking to anyone in Ravenclaw since my first year . . ."

"Alright, how about from Gryffindor?" she tried again, "Like Neville?"

Hermione almost laughed, but then felt bad. It's not that the idea of Neville dating was laughable, just the idea of her dating him.

"How about Ron?" her dad piped in.

"Why?" she blurted, her face starting to feel hot.

"He has good sense to be telling your teachers the truth!" her dad explained, "And I'd prefer you dating someone who can protect you, and Ron seems to have that down."

"Alright!" Hermione threw her hands up in the air, almost angrily, "Fine! I'll just go up to him when I get back and say, 'hey Ron! My dad wants us to start dating now, but no pressure!'"

Her parents were taken aback by her practically yelling at them. She hadn't yelled when her mum suggested Neville.

After this, neither of them tried to bring the conversation to boys, dating, or what happened to Hermione until the last day she'd be spending there.

Her parents had taken her out to one of these restaurants almost every night. She spent one of the days going into her parents' work. Her mum and dad each took off one day so they could spend time with her. Her mum took her out shopping, and her dad took her to a movie. She only got to spend one day at home by herself. She spent that day in bed.

She would spend Friday on the Hogwarts Express, on her way back to school. She wanted to be back by Friday evening so she could spend the weekend making up her school work.

When Friday did come around, Hermione's parents were almost unwilling to let her go back to school, when she had just barely come home. But they did drive her to Kings Cross Station, they did hug and kiss her goodbye just as they had September first.

Of course, this felt nothing like September first to Hermione. Neither of her best friends were there, and she felt like, this time, she'd be going back to Hogwarts to face a great horror.

She didn't know what exactly would happen, when she got back, either. She knew someone would be waiting for her to escort her from the station in Hogsmeade up to the school, but she didn't know who. She assumed it would be some Auror that would otherwise be guarding the school.

But then she didn't know where the Auror would take her. She would get there around the time everyone would be having dinner in the Great Hall, but the thought of her having to walk into the Great Hall while everyone was eating, resulting in them all looking up at her and realizing she had been away for a while, made her cringe. She hoped she'd be allowed to just go straight to her dormitory.

The train ride back, itself, was unsurprisingly lonely. Even the lady who came around with the trolly wasn't on board. She was told, in a letter, she would need to bring her own lunch that day. Hermione wouldn't have minded, except that being on the train gave her the feeling she was the last living soul on Earth. She felt even the sight of the trolly lady would comforted her, even though she didn't even know her name.

Feeling so alone on the train then seemed to make the ride a lot longer. Hermione thought back to her first ever ride on it. She didn't have Harry or Ron to sit with back then, and though she walked with her nose in the air, and her shoulders back, at the time she was really trying to cover up how scared and intimidated she was. Eventually she did find a nearly empty compartment, with no one in it except Neville. Since he looked as scared and intimidated as her, she immediately tried to befriend him.

They were friends now, of course, but at the time, now that she looked back, he didn't seem too fond of her.

As it got later into the day, and Hermione knew she was getting closer to Hogwarts, she finally started to think about how the other students would react to her absence. She hoped they either didn't notice, or didn't care, but she knew that wasn't true because Harry, Ginny, and Ron had all told her they'd been asked a few times. Fortunately they all had the sense to just say she was sick.

Then she decided that's what she would do. If anyone asked her any questions, she would just say she was sick. That'd be simple enough. It would all work out.

Soon, it became comletely dark out. It was night time. The train would be stopping any moment now.

When it finally did, Hermione grabbed her stuff, and rushed to the door to get off. She was anxious to get back up to the castle.

When she did get off the train, there wasn't an Auror waiting to take her up to the castle, but instead a smiling Hagrid.

"'Ello, 'Ermione," he said when he saw her, "It's good to see you again."

"Hi Hagrid," she said, "It's good to see you too."

As they walked up to the castle, Hagrid told her all about the creatures he's been taking care, almost not letting her talk at all, which she was grateful for.

When they did get up to the castle, and were somewhere near the Great Hall, Hermione looked up at Hagrid and was just about to ask if she could just go up to the Gryffindor tower, when he stopped abruptly.

"Almos' forgot!" he said, "Dumbledore tol' me to bring ya' straigh' up to 'is office!"

Then he turned and started walking toward the Headmaster's office.

"You know, Hagrid, you don't have to walk me all the way there. I know where his office is. I could go on my own." Hermione said.

Hagrid looked like there was something he'd rather be doing, but was unsure if he should leave her, "Ya' sure you'll be alrigh'?"

Hermione nodded, and Hagrid told her the password and left. She knew Dumbledore probably didn't want to see her to ask her how her stay with her parents has been, and she felt Hagrid being there would've been awkward.

As she got closer to his office, she saw someone come around a corner. She didn't think anything of it until they called her name.

"Hermione!"

It was Lavender.

At first, Hermione expected her to come up and start blaming her for her break up with Ron, but then Hermione saw that Lavender actually looked . . . pleased to see her.

"How are you?" Lavender asked, as she rushed up to Hermione. Then she gave her a look that was filled with pity.

"I-I'm fine." she answered, taken aback by Lavender's sudden kindness.

Then Lavender grabbed Hermione's hand with both of hers, leaned in close, and whispered, "Listen, I heard what happened to you-"

"What! ?"

"-And-it's okay-I want you to know that me and all the other girls in our dorm are there for you."

Hermione suddenly felt dizzy, "W-what do you mean? I've just been really sick lately, that's all . . ."

Lavender seemed to look at her with stern eyes, "It's alright, Hermione. We know. But don't worry, no one thinks anything bad about you, or anything like that."

"Lavender, I-I-I really don't know w-what your talking about!" Hermione pulled her hand from Lavender, and practically ran from her to Dumbledore's office.

As she approached it, she felt a sinking feeling in her gut. Lavender knew? And so did the other girls in their dorm? Who else knew? Who told them?

She took a deep breathe, trying to calm herself, before giving the password.

* * *

i know it ends at a somewhat weird spot... but i didn't want to continue and keep you guys waiting.

that is if you have been waiting.

if not- welcome! hi, my name is "The FanFiction Writer, Formerly Known as TryingToBeSirius" or "hey, you!" for short...

oh i crack myself up...

not really...

please review!


	12. Chapter 12

When Hermione got up to the Headmaster's office, she was greated by not only Dumbledore, but the Minister of Magic, himself. Rufus Scrimgeour stood next to Dumbledore's desk, looking stern and official.

Hermione didn't think that this would have to happen as soon as she got back to school. She nervously looked around the room, expecting Cormac to be there.

"Please have a seat, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said.

She sat in a chair facing the two of them.

"I trust you know why you're here?" he asked.

Hermione cleared her throat, then opened and closed her mouth several times. Eventually she said, "Because of . . . what Ron said . . ?" By this, she hoped Dumbledore would understand how difficult it was for her, just talking about it.

"Yes, Mister Weasley was the one who told me what happened, but you should know, once Mister McLaggen was told what he had been accused of, he did not deny it. Of course, we could not fufill his proper punishment until it was confirmed by you, that what happened between you and Cormac McLaggen was nonconsensual."

Hermione looked at the Minister, as she thought about Dumbledore's words. Cormac hadn't denied it? "What will happen to him?" she asked.

"If he has been, well, proven guilty, then Mister McLaggen will be expelled, and on constant probation."

Hermione thought some more, but turned her eyes from the Minister to the floor.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked patiently, "Do you confirm or deny the accusations made against Cormac McLaggen?"

Slowly, Hermione looked up and nodded, "I . . . er, confirm them."

"And you would like to press charges?" the Minister said, almost impatiently.

She almost jumped at his voice, since he had not spoken before that, but merely nodded.

He grabbed a short stack papers off of Dumbledore's desk, and roughly shoved them into Hermione's lap, "Print your name here, sign here, and date here." he said, pointing to various spots on the paper.

"Perhaps you should inform her of what she's signing and agreeing to, Rufus?" Dumbledore said.

The Minister looked back at him for a second, then turned back to Hermione, looking annoyed, "Alright, this is a statement confirming that you, Hermione Granger, claim to have been raped by Cormac McLaggen." He then handed her a quill.

She took it, and signed the papers, without looking up at either of them.

After she signed them, the Minister took the papers back and put them in a brief case. Then he walked over to the door. "Good day to you both." he said before leaving.

After a moment, Dumbledore gave her a small smile and said, "You'll have to pardon Mr. Scrimgeour. Being the Minister, he does run on a very tight schedule."

"Why was he _here_?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself, "I mean, why didn't he just send someone else?"

"The ministry doesn't have a department for dealing with cases like this. Though, I _have_ suggested it once or twice . . ."

"Oh," was all she could think to say.

"But, anyway, you've had a long journey. I think it's time you go down to the Great Hall."

Hermione nodded and stood up, thankful she was able to leave. But as she was about to open the door, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Oh, and Ms. Granger? I would like you to know that if you feel the need to talk to anyone, several of the staff members are available, if I, myself, am not."

She nodded again, "Thank you, sir," she said, and left.

She headed for the Gryffindor tower, rather than the Great Hall. She was extremely thankful to find the common room completely empty. She assumed everyone was down at dinner. The silence was soothing.

Once she had brought her stuff upstairs, she decided she did not want to wait around for the common room to start filling up with people. She decided to head down to the library. No one was ever in the library on a Friday night.

When she got there, it was almost completely dark, except for a few candles. No one was expected to be there, and she knew the candles would very soon be extinguished. She didn't care though. She knew she would stay in there long after that.

She headed toward the back of the library. She wanted to set herself somewherr no one would find her.

As she walked through the aisles, she paused in the "W" section, where she had gone just after it happened. There, now, was Ron, sitting and reading at the table. He glanced up at Hermione, then did sort of a double-take.

"Hermione!" he beamed and sat up straighter.

Hermione smiled back at him, the need to be alone leaving her. Perhaps she didn't want to be _completely_ alone . . .

She moved forward to sit at the table across from him, but before she could, Ron suddenly stood up, closed the short distance between them, and firmly wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione was surprised by this, but immediately hugged him back.

They silently held onto each other like this for a few moments before Ron spoke.

Without letting go of her, he said, "I'm sorry . . . I've just been really worried about you . . . and I've missed you."

Hermione smiled, "I've missed you too . . ." Then she frowned, remembering something, and pulled away from him.

She looked up into his eyes, "Ron . . . did-did you tell anyone besides Harry and Ginny?"

He shook his head, "Of course not!"

Hermione sat down at the table, "Then-then . . . why does Lavender know? And, apparently, the other girls in our dorm?"

Ron sat back where he was sitting, across from her, and grimaced, "Erm . . . well . . . actually . . . about that . . . people sort of . . . figured it out . . ."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "What! ? How! ?"

Ron looked down at the table, "Well, the last time anyone saw you was when you left for your date with him . . . then he hasn't been anywhere out of class . . . but I suppose it's mainly my fault." he looked up at her, a guilty expression on his face, "I really shouldn't have gotten into that stupid fight. I'm really sorry, Hermione . . ."

Even if she wanted to, Hermione just could not find it in herself to get mad at Ron. It was hard for her to think of his fight with Cormac as anything but protective and sweet.

Thinking about it, though, if it hadn't been for that, it could still be possible that not everyone knew.

_Everyone knew. _

Hermione's breathe suddenly got caught in her throat. She gripped the edge of the table, feeling faint.

"Oh God," she groaned quietly. She felt like she might throw up.

"Hermione?" Ron looked anxious and worried, "I'm really sorry!" he repeated, "If it makes you feel any better, no one thinks anything bad about you! They all just feel bad that it happened to you. They all just want to help you."

Hermione took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself, "That's what Lavender said . . ."

Ron shrugged uncomfortably, "Well . . . at least she means well." Then he tried smiling, "She actually came up to me and apollogized for yelling at me after the fight . . ."

This did not make Hermione feel any better. If anything she felt even more naseaus. "Oh," she said as casually as she could, though the bitterness would not leave her voice, "So . . . you think you might get back together with her?"'

"No!" he said immediately, looking somewhat panicked. "I-I just mean, it's better than her death glares. I think we could be friends now. We-we . . . weren't good as a couple . . ."

"Really? You two seemed to _enjoy_ being a couple!" she snapped.

Ron opened his mouth, then closed it. He did this for a few seconds before just closing it and frowning.

Hermione sighed. She could tell he wanted to make some sort of retort, but something was keeping him back. She figured he was really trying hard to be nice to her. She wished she hadn't said anything. If Ron was trying hard to keep their just-barely-mended friendship in tact, then she should be too. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just a little on edge."

Ron nodded, "I understand," he said softly, looking relieved, "I don't blame you."

Calming down a bit, Hermione asked, "So I'm guessing a lot has changed since I left. I mean, to find _you_, of all people, in the library reading . . . you're not sick, are you?"

He smiled, then said, his ears turning pink, "Actually, I over heard Lavender tell Parvati that you were back, so I came here, because . . . well . . ."

"You assumed I'd come to the library?"

He smirked, "Well I was right, wasn't I?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She wouldn't have been able to explain it, but there was something about Ron knowing where she would go, and then going there even though it was his least favorite place, just to see her . . . It gave her warm comforting sensation.

After an awkward pause, Ron asked, "So, how has your week been?"

Hermione shrugged, "Terrible. My parents made me see a therapist." She grabbed one of the books that was on the table and began reading.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "A what?"

"Therapist . . ? I'm surprised you don't know what that is, the nurse at St. Mungo's was the one who suggested it."

"Well I'm sure there are many things the people who work at St. Mungo's know that I don't . . ."

Hermione smiled, "Well, _anyway_, it's a person that you pay to talk to, basically . . ."

Ron frowned, "Why would you pay to talk to someone?"

"Well . . . it's more complicated than that. They can't judge you or anything, they have to listen, and they have to talk about what you want to talk about. It does help some people."

He still looked like it was a strange idea, "Well . . . why couldn't you just talk to your parents?"

She looked up at him and raised his eyebrows, "Do you really think this is something I could talk to my parents about?"

Ron's face turned a few shades lighter than red, "Right, sorry," he muttered, looking down at the table, "I suppose not . . ."

Hermione shook her head. "It's fine," she muttered, "But talking to the therapist didn't help either . . ."

His face then turned a darker shade, and he looked up at her, "Well-er . . . you know, you c-can . . . always talk to me-if you'd want to, that is."

She felt her face heat up. She had no idea why this made her blush, but she hated it, "Thanks, Ron. But . . . it's hard for me to talk to anyone about this . . ."

Ron nodded, "I-I understand. But I want you to know . . . if-if there is anything you need from me-or just want from me-I'm there for you. You know that, right?"

Hermione's breath got caught in her throat. A warmth spread from her chest to the rest of her body. She suddenly had the urge to wrap her arms around Ron again, but this time never let go. But all she could do was nod and say, "Th-thanks, Ron. But really, there's nothing I need . . ."

Ron shrugged, "Anything you want, then?"

She didn't even know where to begin with that. "I . . . I just want to talk-about normal stuff, I mean. Pretend nothing ever happened."

Ron tried to smile, "I'm fine with that."

And they did talk about normal stuff. At least, they spent the rest of their time talking around what happened to Hermione. She told him about going to the therapist and about her run-in with the girl from her past. "She sounds nice," Ron had said, sarcastically. She told him about going out to a restaraunt right after, with her parents. He laughed when she told him what her dad said about not dating anyone until she was married, but said, "Well maybe that's what you should do."

Hermione looked at him skeptically, "And how would that work, exactly?"

Ron shrugged, looking away from her, "Marry someone that you already know. Someone that you're close to." He thought for a moment, then looked back at her, "Marry Ginny."

Hermione laughed, "Well I don't think _that_ would work, seeing as how neither of us are interested in _women_ . . ."

"Alright . . . marry Harry?"

She raised her eyebrows, "That'd be like asking _Ginny_ to marry _you_ . . ."

"Marry me, then."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, as she looked at him. He was looking right into her eyes, and even though his face kept that easy-going, joking expression, it was the color of one of the sweaters his mum sends him each Christmas.

She tried her best to match that expression, but she had a feeling she was just matching the color more than anything, "M-marry _you_?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Alright then!" she said, throwing her hands up, in mock defeat, "I'll start working on the invitations!"

Ron smiled, "Great. How's next Friday for you? I'm not doing anything then . . ."

"It's perfect!"

They both looked at each other. Despite the fact that by now they were both beat red, they couldn't help but burst into laughter.

It was several minutes before their laughter even started to die down.

When it did, Hermione asked, "So, how has _your_ week been?"

"Eh, nothing special . . ."

She gave him a stern look, "Have you been completing all your assignments?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Most of them. Not that you should even _care_ . . ."

"I care about all my friends' progress in school. I don't want you failing anything." she explained.

"Well trust me, if I start failing any of my classes, you'll be the first to know. But that shouldn't be a problem, now that you're back and we're talking again." He smirked.

Now Hermione rolled her eyes, "I am _not_ letting you copy off me!"

He pulled an innocent expression, "I know, but that doesn't mean you can't _help_ me . . ."

She ignored this and soon they both went back to reading. Though, this time, Ron wasn't actually reading, and instead was just looking at Hermione the whole.

Eventually she sighed and looked back up at Ron. He immediately looked down at his book, and pretended he hadn't been staring at her.

"Do you think most everyone would be in bed by now?"

Ron looked at his watch, "I don't reckon so. It's only ten thirty. Plus it's a Friday night."

Hermione sighed again, laid her head on her arms, on top of her open book, and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," she admitted, "but I don't want to deal with anyone right now."

"Well you could still go up to bed. If anyone bothers you, I'll just tell them to bugger off," he said chivalrously, sitting up straighter.

She turned her head, still resting on her arms, and gave him a small smile, "Thanks, Ron, but you wouldn't be able to keep Lavender or Parvati from bothering me in our dorm. I think I'm just going to wait until everyone should be asleep . . . but if you're tired, don't feel like you have to wait for me . . ."

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm going to wait for you," he said, as if it was ridiculous to think otherwise, "But I really think we should head up to the common room now. I'm sure barely anyone is still in there, and even if anyone does ask you anything, you can just tell them you've been sick, like we've been doing all week. Plus I know you'll hate me if we get caught out of the Gryffindor tower at night. Especially since we're prefects . . ."

Hermione groaned. "You're right . . ." she said. Then she smirked, "I can't believe it's _you_ that's pointing out that we're prefects this time . . ."

He smirked back, "Well I guess after nearly six years you're finally starting to rub off on me."

"Maybe, but if that were it, then you'd probably have better studying habbits . . ."

Fortunately, neither of them got caught walking up to the Gryffindor tower. When they got there, Hermione was pleased to see that Ron was right, there was barely anyone left in the common room. She was, however, a little disappointed to see that Harry and Ginny had already gone up to bed. Seeing them would've been nice.

Ron went over and sat on one of the couches. Hermione followed and sat next to him.

As soon as they sat down, a couple of third years, that were passing by them to get to the dormitories, looked at Hermione. Then one of them whispred something while the other one nodded.

Hermione tried her hardest to not let it get to her, and pretend not to notice, but it made her stomach churn.

Ron seemed to notice, because he suddenly glared at the them and snapped, "Oi! What are you two looking at! ?"

They both jumped, as if they hadn't noticed him before, and rushed to the dormitories.

"You didn't have to snap at them," Hermione said, though she couldn't help the appreciative feeling toward him, "but thanks."

He smiled, "No problem."

Then, suddenly, Ron stood up.

Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"Er . . . you know what? I have something for you . . ." his ears started turning red, "Wait right here." Then he rushed up to the dormitory.

Hermione watched him, confused and startled.

He came back in just a few minutes, with a small box in his hand.

"Okay," he said, sitting back down, not handing her the box yet, "Well . . . er, this _was_ supposed to be your Christmas present . . . but, well, you know. I got it before then. I almost sent it to you over break, but I was afraid you would've . . . I dunno, chucked it or something. I had mum send it to me this week. I figured . . . since we're talking again . . ." he trailed off as he handed her the box, his face turning red.

Hermione just stared at the box in his outstreched hand in disbelief. "Ron, you didn't have to-"

"There's no point, Hermione," he said, cutting her off, "I already did, and I'm not going to try to return it. I really want you to have it."

Her heart felt tugged at his words, but in a good way. She wanted to hug him and tell him it was the best present she's ever gotten, but that probably would've seemed strange since she hadn't even opened it yet.

"Um-well . . . th-thank you, I suppose," she said, finally taking it.

Ron looked amused, "Don't thank me 'til you've opened it."

Hermione looked at the box. She could tell exactly what was inside just by the shape and size of it: Jewelry. With this particular shape, it was most likely a necklace.

She started to feel panicked. She never wore jewelry, but of course now she was going to feel constantly obligated to wear whatever was in here.

Then she felt diappointed. Did he even know her at all? Did he just pick up some random piece of jewelry because thats typically what girls like?

_No,_ she told herself, _It's the thought that counts_. Besides, it wasn't as if she had gotten him anything.

"Well? You gonna open it?"

Hermione looked back up at Ron. He looked worried and embarassed, as if he was regretting the whole thing.

"Sorry," she said quickly, "I just . . . feel bad because I didn't get you anything . . ."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about it," he said, smirking, "I wasn't expecting anything. Just open it."

She slowly tore off the wrapping paper. The box it was in was dark green. She took the lid off and gave a small gasp.

It was a simple, modest, silver chained locket. It was heart-shaped and had _Hermione_ written across it, in fancy cursive letters. It was absolutely stunning.

"Well?" Ron raised his eyebrows and looked at her apprehensively.

Finding her voice, she managed to choke out, "It-it-it's . . . _beautiful_, Ron! I-I-I . . . I don't know what to say . . ."

"Well, usually when given things, people tend to say 'thank you,'" he said, looking relieved. Then he said, "Open it."

She looked at him.

"The locket, I mean."

She looked back down at the locket. She was afraid to touch it, it seemed so flawless, but curiosity got the best of her. She opened the locket, and inside was small picture of her and Ron, in their first year, smiling and laughing.

She knew this picture, and remembered it being taken. Originally, Harry had been there too, but he had gotten cut out of this copy of the picture somehow, and for some reason this didn't bother her at all.

The picture added to how amazing this present was. She could definitely see herself wearing this everyday . . .

"This-this . . . is just amazing. I-I really-" Then she stopped, as something occured to her. She suddenly felt uncomfortable accepting it, but she didn't know how to tell him. The thing was, the Weasley's weren't exactly the richest people she knew . . . but she couldn't possibly ask him how he was able to afford it without offending him.

"Ron . . ." she said slowly, "This . . . must've been expensive . . ."

Immediately Ron's face turned a dark shade of red, and she could tell he knew what she was thinking. "Hermione, it's fine. It-it wasn't bad. I mean, I did . . . have to save up for it a bit, but really, it was no trouble."

She wasn't convinced, but didn't press the matter. She knew that the only thing worse than not having money to spend, for Ron, was having someone point it out to him when he _was_ able to buy something really good. She just felt bad that he didn't buy something for himself.

Though, at the same time, she really wanted to keep this. She loved the necklace, almost enough to not feel guilty about taking it.

"Al-alright, but I'm going to have to get _you_ something," she finally said.

Ron shook his head, "You don't have to-"

"No. I want to. Ron, this is . . ." she couldn't seem to find the right words to describe it. She loved how it _was_ jewelry, but it was modest enough for her to want to wear it. She loved how it was personalized with her name. But most of all, she loved the picture. It was so sweet, and when she really looked at it, she saw her and Ron with a heart around them. She tried not over analyze this, and start searching for hidden meaning in what was really just a shape, but she couldn't help it. Hearts weren't really things that were involved in "just friend" relationships. Also, the fact that Harry wasn't in the picture . . . well, she couldn't help but notice that. Perhaps Ron didn't want her thinking about Harry when she thought about her and Ron . . . perhaps _he_ didn't think about Harry when he thought about her and Ron . . .

She tried her hardest not to blush, as all of this ran through her head, but she knew she was failing miserably. She tried to shake it off, as she looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled back at her, "You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

She shook her head, "I _love_ it."

They both sat there for a little while, in the silence. Then Hermione yawned, which made Ron look at his watch.

"I-er-I think I'm going to go to bed . . . you should too. Get some rest . . ." he said.

Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the concern in his tone, but couldn't deny that she _was_ very exhausted. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired . . ."

They both stood up and walk over to the staircase, but before either of them could walk up one of the separating stairwells, they both stopped and looked at each other.

Then, completely without thinking, Hermione reached up and kissed Ron on the cheek, before she could stop herself. She pulled back quickly, but it ended up being obvious that she didn't realize what she was doing until her lips were on his cheek.

Fortunately, it seemed Ron didn't even notice, because he was staring at her with wide eyes, and his mouth just slightly ajar.

"Again, thanks for the necklace, Ron. It's really amazing." Hermione rushed. Then she only gave Ron a second to respond, before turning, and practically running up the stairs.

Though she was embarassed about that last moment, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She officially couldn't remember why her and Ron had even been in a fight in the first place.

* * *

so my biggest fear on this chapter was that you would think it was "out of character" for Ron. I, personally, don't think it is (but then again I wrote it, so my opinion might be a little biased . . .) and I really wanted to add some R/Hr mush (because I love them so much!).

I really just hope anyone one who read this didn't think it was a weird chapter. I had the idea of Ron giving her the locket for a while, and I was kinda iffy on it, but thought it would be really sweet :]

hope you liked, please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Ron stood there for a moment. It took ever fiber of his being not to reach up and touch the spot on his cheek that Hermione had kissed. When she was out of sight, he finally allowed himself to. It amazed him that the skin didn't feel any different.

When he got up to his dorm, he saw Harry sitting up in his bed.

"Hey, you're up. Did you know Hermione was back? Why didn't you come down and see her?" he asked.

"I'll see her tomorrow," Harry said, though he had a slight smirk, "besides, I knew you'd want to be alone with her first . . ."

Ron raised his eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on," he said, "I saw what you grabbed when you came up here. You wanted to give her that present . . ."

Ron looked at him, turning red, " H-how did you-?"

"Ron, I was there when you wrapped it." Harry said simply.

He seemed to get redder by the second. Apparently he hadn't known that Harry knew about his present for Hermione. "I-"

"Ron, it's fine. I get it."

Ron didn't know what to say, so he just got into bed.

Harry spoke again, changing the subject, "So . . . how is she?"

"She seems fine, but . . . I don't know. She was really upset when she found out . . . everyone thinking that . . . you know." he gave a nervous glance toward Dean, Seamus, and Neville's beds, checking to see of they were awake.

Harry nodded, understanding what he meant, "That everyone found out? Yeah, I figured she would be. She didn't blame you did she?"

"No . . . but she should have." he sighed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Come on," he said, "you just did what any other person would've done. That bastard deserved it."

"He deserved worse than that! What I did was barely what he deserved!"

As his voice rose, they both noticed Seamus stirring in his sleep. When he stopped, Ron turned back to Harry, "I-uh- think I'm gonna go to sleep now . . . Night."

They both laid back, only pretending to fall asleep at first. Eventually, though, Ron was able to fall into the best sleep he had all week, with the idea of Hermione being safe and, for the most part, okay . . . The image of her walking into the library after not seeing her for so long . . . the look on her face when she opened his present . . . saying she loved it . . . kissing him . . . sure, it was just on the cheek, but he didn't bloody care . . .

He couldn't believe that just last week they weren't even speaking to each other.

* * *

As soon as she opened the door, Hermione wished she didn't take Ron's advice and go upstairs.

"Hermione!" Lavender squealed when she came in the room, "How are you?" she asked.

Though she enjoyed Lavender being genuinely concerned for her, she'd rather her not knowing this particular detail detail of her life. It was horrible. Especially since Lavender was notorious as one of the school's best-or worst, depending on how you looked at it-gossips. Hermione prayed that Lavender was able to keep at least one thing to herself.

"I'm fine," she said, "Listen, Lavender, about earlier-"

"Oh, that's fine," she said, shaking her head, "I get it. You probably didn't want to talk about it, and I didn't mean to pry, or anything. I just wanted to see how you were."

"That's really nice of you," she said, choosing her words carefully, "but . . . Ron told me what everyone thought happened that made me leave and-and . . . I was sick. That's all."

Lavender seemed to become tense for a moment, which worried Hermione. Perhaps she shouldn't have mentioned Ron . . .

But then Parvati stepped in and said, "Hermione, if you say you were just sick, then I-_we_believe you," she quickly glanced at Lavender, "And if you want us to, we'll tell everyone that."

"Thanks, Parvati," Hermione said. Then she looked at Lavender.

Lavender looked from Parvati to Hermione, then sighed, but said, "Sure, Hermione, we'll tell everyone that you were sick."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks, Lavender. I really appreciate it."

"But I still don't like Cormac!" she said.

Hermione stopped smiling and said, "Good. I don't like him either." Though, she could tell Lavender said it to let it be known that she would never really believe her cover story. Hermione didn't mind, though. Whatever Lavender believed didn't matter, as long as she only told people what she agreed to tell people. Plus it would keep Lavender-and whoever she talked to-safe from Cormac. Not that it mattered, since he was going to be expelled soon, anyway.

It was that thought that made her groan inwardly. Of course. Cormac being expelled wouldn't just go unnoticed. In fact, it would only decrease the chances of anyone even starting to believe that she was just sick.

Hermione thought about it. She asked herself what the worse thing could happen would be, if she did admit the truth to Parvati and Lavender would be? It wasn't like they didn't already know anyway. And since Lavender didn't seem to be mad about anything that had to do with Ron, perhaps it'd make her feel better to have it out. She knew that they would still help her convince other people that she was just sick. Perhaps they could even help her figure out what she would tell people about Cormac getting expelled.

She sighed deeply, getting both of their attention, "Alright," she said, making up her mind, "The rumors . . . _are_ true . . . and Cormac is going to be expelled."

Lavender gasped as if she was surprised to hear the rumors were true. "Oh, Hermione!" she got up from her bed and ran over to her, wrapping her arms around her.

Hermione stumbled backwards, shocked.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry!" Lavender weeped into her shoulder.

"Er, uh, it's-it's alright, Lavender . . ." Hermione said, awkwardly patting Lavender's back, looking absolutely panicked.

Fortunately, Parvati noticed and got up too. "Er-Lavender? I think maybe Hermione needs some space . . ." she said, gently pulling her off of Hermione.

Lavender let go, and finally went and sat back on her bed. Parvati and Hermione each went and sat on their beds, Hermione giving her an extremely grateful look.

"So . . ." Parvati said, trying to ease the tension, "Cormac's really going to be expelled?"

Hermione nodded.

"And you're . . . okay, right?"

She gave a small smile and nodded, "I'm fine now."

"Well, that's good-"

"What's that?" Lavender interrupted Parvait, pointing at the small box in Hermione's hand.

Hermione looked down, just barely remembering it was there, and blushed, "Oh, um, just a present someone gave me . . ." she mumbled, quickly shoving it into her bed side table drawer.

Lavender looked suspicious, but didn't say anything more about it.

"Um . . . well, even though I've told you this . . . you'll still tell people I've been sick, right?" Hermione asked.

Parvati got an uncomfortable expression on her face, "Well, we will if you want us to . . . but the thing is . . ."

"No one will believe us, anyway." Lavender finished, "I mean, we didn't. Plus with Cormac being expelled . . . don't you think it would just be better-easier-to not deny what people are saying? I mean, you don't have to go up to people and _tell_ them what happened, but if someone comes up to you and says something like 'oh, I'm so sorry about what happened,' you could just 'thanks,' or something. You don't have to deny you know what they're talking about. Really, no one's buying that were just sick, especially since, Madam Pomfrey could've cured whatever you had in a second."

Hermione stared at her. _Better?_ Yes, it would definitely be _easier_, but how could it possibly be _better_? She tried to imagine the idea of having to confront a group of people that knew. All she could see was those looks of pity she knew they would give her.

"I don't need people pitying me . . ." she said quietly.

"Nobody pities _you_, Hermione," Parvati said softly, "They just pity _what happened_ to you. They all really just want to know you're not completely traumatized, and to . . . watch Cormac die. Trust me, everyone knows not to pity you, they know that you're tough, and you're the last person that needs pity. They want to _comfort_ you, never _pity _you. Honestly . . . I agree with Lavender. You should just let people know what happened. No one will treat you any different."

"But they already have," she argued, "Do you think Lavender would be running up to hug me if I hadn't admitted it! ? Do you think she wouldn't be blaming me for her and Ron breaking up! ?" she was nearly yelling by now. She felt bad-Parvati was only trying to make her feel better-but she couldn't control the rage that was coursing through her veins. There it was again-the idea that Cormac had change her life. People were now treating her differently, like she was too weak to handel how they were treating her before. She also knew she had said too much about Ron and Lavender-and maybe Lavender didn't deserve this either-but that was the truth. Lavender wouldn't be this friendly towards her if she didn't know about Hermione.

Lavender's cheeks turned red and she looked a cross between flustered and defiant, "I wouldn't blame you for _that_!" she said, "You had nothing to do with that!"

Hermione felt her own cheeks heat up. Her senses were finally coming back to her. She didn't mean to say that, and she wished she could take it back. Sure, maybe Lavender _would _be blaming her if things were different, but it's not like she had proof of that, and claiming it now only made her seem unreasonable and a bit paranoid. She shook her head, "S-sorry," she said, "I-I really don't know what I'm saying . . . I . . ."

She didn't know what to say other than that, so without finishing whatever she was going to say, she stood up, ran to the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her. As soon as she did, something inside her seem to break and a wave of anxiety came crashing over her. She ran to the toilet and proceeded to be violently ill.

Hermione spent the rest of the night in the bathroom, half the time crouched over the toilet seat, vomitting or dry heaving, the other half curled up in a ball on the small rug on the bathroom floor, crying.

At one point, about ten minutes after she entered the bathroom, Parvati came in, to hold Hermione's hair up, or to rub her back, muttering things like, "sh, sh, it's alright," when she was crying. Eventually, though, Hermione insisted Parvati go back to bed, which she did reluctantly. Hermione, then, fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

When she woke up, she could tell it was really early in the morning, too early for even the sun to be up. She suddenly craved the comfort of her bed, and was feeling well enough to leave the toilet. She got up, and opened the door, but stopped.

Lavender was standing there, her hand up as if she was about to knock.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Hermione was almost shocked at how sincere she looked. She even looked more concerned for her than when she approached her in the hallway, when Hermione first got back. "Better," she mumbled, moving past Lavender.

Lavender grabbed Hermione's arm, and glanced at Parvati's bed. "Listen," she said, seeing that Parvati was asleep, "I . . . I want you to know that . . . I've been thinking about what you said, and . . . I don't know _how_ I would feel toward you, if . . . if things were different, if I didn't know what happened to you, but I know it wouldn't be right. So . . . I guess I'm kind of glad that I know. I do consider you to be one of my friends, Hermione, and not knowing what happened to you would probably make me do, or say, something that would make you hate me, or at least more than you already did, because I can be really stupid like that sometimes, and . . . I don't want you to hate me. Can we just be glad I did know, and base our friendship off of that?" She gave Hermione a half smile, along with her small attempt at humor.

Hermione looked at her. She was right; Lavender was treating her differently because of what happened. And here she was admitting it, and asking if they could just pretend she wasn't treating her differently.

But . . . she _was_ admitting it, and admitting that it wouldn't be right. Hermione had to give her credit, especially since now she didn't feel so unreasonable or paranoid about the accusation she made the other night. And Lavender was saying she wanted to be friends, and that she would actually care if Hermione hated her.

"Lavender, I wouldn't hate you, whatever you would say to me. And I never did hate you. At the most you just annoyed me at times . . ." she too offered a half smile, "And, yeah, I suppose everyone can be stupid at times, so I wouldn't blame you. And . . . I guess it was a good thing you knew. I . . . consider you to be one of my friends too." The last bit was a stretch; she barely considered anyone beyone Ron, Harry and Ginny, and sometimes Neville and Luna, to be a friend, but she'd be willing to start considering Lavender, and probably Parvati, to be her friends, if it meant this considerate thoughtful Lavender, rather than the other one she had gotten to know over the years.

Lavender smiled, "Thanks." she said, then walked into the bathroom.

Hermione walked over to her bed and pulled back her sheets. She curled up inside them, smiling as the scent of clean linen hit her, and was able to fall back asleep, without the the thoughts and worries, that caused her to be sick, haunting her.

* * *

She woke up again around ten. This time she did not plan to go back to sleep. Getting up, she realized she was still in the clothes she wore yesterday and her mouth tasted, and probably reeked, of sick. Her throat was sore and felt worn out, and her head was pounding, which made her realize she hadn't had anything to eat or drink since her train ride. At that moment, it felt like it had been weeks ago.

She sat up and looked around. Parvati was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair. She was already dressed. When she saw Hermione was up, she smiled, and brought over a small tin from her bed side table drawer.

"Mint?" she offered, "Take as many as you want."

"Thanks," Hermione said, grabbing a handful and popping one in her mouth. She looked around again, "Where's Lavender?" She started to wonder if running into her outside the bathroom had been a dream . . .

"She went down to breakfast. I stayed to make sure you were okay, and I figured you'd need some of these," she said, shaking the tin before putting it back in the drawer, "I always do after I'm sick."

"You didn't have to wait for me," Hermione said, though she did feel touched. Plus the mints were making her feel better.

Parvati rolled her eyes, and smirked, "Oh, I didn't? I really thought it was mandatory to stay and make sure my friend was alright . . ."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks."

Parvati waited for Hermione to get dressed, but before they were out the door, Hermione stopped and said, "Go on down, I just forgot something . . ."

When the door closed behind Parvati, she went over to her bed side table, took out her present from Ron, and placed it around her neck, tucking it under her shirt.

She could definitely see this bit being a part of her morning routine . . .

* * *

Ron woke up to the sound of moving around. Harry was up and getting dressed. When Ron looked over, he saw that he was putting on some quidditch gear.

He narrowed his eyes right away, "Harry," he said, firmly, "We. Are. Not. Having quidditch practice today." Then he got up and started getting dressed himself.

Harry stared at Ron for several seconds, as if making up his mind about something, then slowly took his quidditch gear off and said, "Alright. I suppose we can skip it once . . ."

Ron grinned and slapped him on the back, "Glad you see it my way."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but it's for _Hermione_, okay? Not you . . ."

Ron shrugged, "Fine with me."

Then Harry smirked, "I never got to ask you-did Hermione like your present?"

His ears turned red, as he muttered, "Shut up, Harry . . ." and headed toward the door.

"What?" Harry said, innocently, but was holding back a smile, "I genuinely am curious . . ?"

Ron just rolled his eyes, as they both walked out the door.

They both stopped, a little past the entrance of the Great Hall, at the sight of Hermione sitting with Parvati and Lavender. They looked at each other for a second, then walked up to the table and sat across from the three.

Ron looked at them, nervously, but they were just talking casually about classes. Though he did find it strange, and a bit unerving, he was more relieved than anything.


	14. Chapter 14

sorry its been a while, but those last few weeks of school are always pretty intnse.

and now that it is summer, fanfiction will be my #1 priority, i promise.

just to-er-warn you...this chapter has some...pretty heavy...stuff...

* * *

After breakfast, Hermione spent that day tracking down all of her teachers, figuring out what she had missed, and what homework she needed to make up. Sprout and Flitwick were easy on her, and told her, telling her to just read the chapters, but she did not have to actually hand in any written homework for those classes. Her other teachers did give her written homework, but it was easy enough to finish before Monday. Snape, of course, assigned her an essay, though.

She was just leaving Slughorn's office, who went on for a long time about the one Slug Club meeting she missed, as she decided the best place for her to work on all of this homework was in the abandoned classroom, that she had really only been in once before. Normally, she'd pick the library, but knew that it wouldn't be totally private, and she still cringed when she thought of the two third years the night before.

She decided to use an abandoned classroom she came across once, that was near the Gryffindor tower.

As she neared it, and it was close to the door, she saw an older Gryffindor boy come around the corner, but didn't think anything of it.

"Hey you!" he yelled.

Looking up at his face, her heart dropped to her stomach as she recognized him as one of Cormac's friends.

Just as she turned to walk the opposite direction, he was next to her, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to turn around.

"You have got a _lot_ of nerve, showing you're ugly mug around here." he grabbed her other shoulder, and pushed her into the wall, next to the door of the abandoned classroom. He seemed to realize where they were, because he looked both ways down the corridor, making sure no one was around, then he opened the door, and shoved her inside. He slammed the door, turned her around, and held her up against it, holding her arms in place, so she couldn't reach her wand in her robe pocket.

Hermione was too afraid and shocked to do anything. She didn't really know what was happening until it was too late to try to escape this boy, whose name she didn't even know.

"I warned Cormac about you," he said, his fingers digging so hard into her shoulders that she would surley have bruises, "Told him that everyone knew you were a rat, a pompous little teacher's pet. And I was right, wasn't I? You squealed like the pig you are! But you're a lying rat, too, aren't you? You just didn't want you're parent's to know how much of a whore you really are. Had to keep up you're precious little reputation for daddy-"

At this, her brain started to work, and she was able to take in what he was saying, "I didn't _lie_ about anything," she said it quietly, yet firm, "Let me go."

"What was that?" he shook her, slamming her back hard into the wall, "What did you say to me?"

She spoke a little louder this time, "I said, Let me go!" She tried moving her arms, but he was too strong.

"No, I don't think I will," he smirked, "I think I want to find out what made _you_ worth all the trouble for Cormac . . ."

Suddenly, everything came back, the pain, the fear, the shame. But this time, her anger took over every other emotion. _This won't happen again_, she told herself, as she found the courage to do what she couldn't last time, and began screaming her head off.

The boy panicked, "Sh! Shut the hell up! Or I'll-I'll-"

"You'll what? Break my neck?" she snarled at him.

"Yes!" he said, quickly grabbing her throat, "That's exactly what I'll do!"

But this didn't get her to stop. If anything, it made her scream louder. It didn't matter if he did break her neck, she wouldn't go down this time without a fight.

She did have to stop, though, when the boy pushed her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. He glared at her, "You crazy bitch," he said, as he practically ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

Hermione stayed on the floor, staring at the spot the boy was just standing. Would that have worked a week ago on Cormac? It didn't matter, it was too late now. But at least she was able to scare off his friend.

She sat up, leaning on the wall, and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. It all came back to her. She couldn't do anything except sit there and relive everything. She didn't even notice when the door opened and closed again.

"Hermione?" He was panting. He turned and saw her, "Hermione! I heard- I thought-screaming-?"

Without looking up, she could tell it was Ron, but she ignored him anyway.

"Hermione?" he said again, "Are-are you alright? Did something happen?"

She just stared at the floor. She didn't know what to say, but she already decided she did not want to tell him what just happened. It would probably just lead to another pointless fight, and Ron would just get in more trouble.

"Hermione! Say something!"

She finally looked up at him. He looked as if he was worried for her sanity. "How did you hear me?" she asked.

"What-? So you _were_ screaming? What happened? Are you alright?" he kneeled down in front of her.

"How did you find me so quickly?" she asked, ignoring his questions.

"Oh, well, I was looking for you. But tell me what happened!" he was getting really frustrated.

"Oh, I-um-I fell asleep in here. Started having nightmares. I didn't realize I was screaming until I woke myself up . . ."

Ron sighed in relief and fell back in a sitting position. Then he scooted over to lean against the wall next to her.

She looked back at the floor, glad that he he believed her lie. She swallowed as she hear his voice again. _Lying rat_. No. This was different.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded

Ron stared at her. He really didn't know much about the connection between nightmares, and feelings, and talking, but he knew he wanted to make her feel better, and comfort her. And he had a small idea of how to go about it.

Slowly, he wrapped one arm around her back, and the other around her knees, so he was hugging her from the side.

"Hermione," he said quietly, "I know it might be hard for you, but you need to let it out. I know you want to tell someone exactly how you feel, I know you want to talk about it . . . and-and I want you to be able to tell _me._ I want you to feel comfortable telling me anything, and I _don't_ want you to feel embarassed, or ashamed. I'm not going to judge you, or anything, I'm just going to listen. I'm here for you."

Hermione looked up at him for a moment, and she could tell by what he was saying, and the look on his face, that he was trying to break down a wall between them. It wasn't a particularly large, or noticeable wall, but being broken down would cause Ron to be in her comfort zone. She wasn't sure if she'd want him there, but in that moment it didn't matter. There was something in what Ron said that caused her to let it all out, and gave her the courage to say what she had been unable to say to the therapist, the doctors, and even her parents.

Looking back at the floor, she thought about it for a moment, trying to pick her words carefully, "He . . . he really hurt me, Ron. I wasn't . . . ready for it. I didn't want it." She waited a moment before continuing, but Ron was silent. Somehow she could tell, though, that it wasn't an awkward silence, because he didn't know what to say, it was a patient silence, as if he knew she had more to say, even without looking at him. "Sometimes I can still feel it. It felt like he was trying to rip my body in half! It felt like he was shoving a large metal pole into me! I hate him for it! I just want him to _feel_ what he put me through!" She stopped for a moment, taking heavy breaths, as anger coursed through her veins. Eventually she calmed herself down, somewhat, "The worst part, though . . . the very worst part, is that he . . . _took_ my virginity. He _stole _my first time . . . I mean, your first time's supposed to be _special_, you know?"

She stopped. After a few moments, she did finally look back up at him, to let him know she was done, and to see his reaction to her words.

She was surprised to see that he wasn't red in the face, or looking awkward and uncomfortable, like he'd rather be somewhere else. Instead, he just looked sympathetic, the slighest bit angry, and pained.

She looked back down at the floor. His reaction didn't change how embarassed she suddenly felt. It was as if she only just realized everything she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so detailed-"

"No. Hermione, I really do want you to feel comfortable talking to me," he said.

This did actually make her feel better.

"And-and I don't think you should have to consider it your first time if you don't want to," Ron continued, "Forget the technicallities. He hurt you badly, but he didn't steal your first time, at least not without your consent. That doesn't _have_ to be it. And your real first time _will_ be special if you want it to be."

Everything that Hermione said seemed to push out all the fear and embarassment in Ron. It was replaced by courage and the need for her to know this, and not feel how she was feeling. Though, he couldn't help but feel a little like Luna at the moment, saying things that no one else would.

Hermione sniffed. She couldn't even begin to explain how Ron's words affected her. It was crazy how much better she just suddenly felt.

"And another thing I need you to know," Ron said before he lost his nerve, "you are . . . so amazing . . . and so _beautiful_, that any man should have to work their _arse_ off just to get to touch you-hell, just to _look_ at you. _He_ didn't, and he'll rot in hell for it. You deserve the best of the best, Hermione, and _he_ was merely pond scum. He's lower than what the best use to wipe with. You're so smart, kind, talented, brave . . . I just . . . I just need you to know that."

Hermione looked up at him. He was looking at her knees, away from her face, and his face was now red. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words would come out. Instead she just closed her mouth and swallowed, looking away.

Ron was so close to her, she could feel his heart beating. Finally, he said, "Er . . . Hermione? Are . . . so . . . are you . . . er, alright?"

She couldn't figure out how to tell him how much everything he said meant to her. Instead of answering, she turned, wrapped her arms around his stomach, and leaned into his chest. Tears started coming out of her eyes again. All this crying was becoming quite infuriating for her.

Ron imediately moved the arm that was around her knees, to around her shoulder, and started stroking her hair. Before he could say anything, though, Hermione muttered, "We wouldn't even be friends if . . . if . . ."

"Sure we would," Ron insisted, "Just not as soon. I mean, you're friends with Harry and Ginny, and you couldn't just avoid me forever. I wouldn't let you."

"But what if I hated you? What if I grew to really hate you?" She said, not really thinking.

Ron stopped stroking her hair, "You . . . you could never _really_ hate me . . ." he said, though not sounding as confident as he meant.

Hermione paused, "No . . . I couldn't."

With that, he went back to stroking her hair.

* * *

i hope it doesnt seem like it ended too...oddly? i dont know...

please tell me what you think!


End file.
